Kolkhis and Harpy
by lhya.liblb 'Jung SungMi
Summary: Aku tidak dapat membedakan apa kau memang polos atau berniat menggodaku dengan tingkahmu saat ini Harry/Aku sangat suka wangi tubuhmu Love, parfum apa yang kau pakai?/Hanya apa! Hanya menolakku begitu!/tidak bisakah kau memberi pengecualian untuk malam ini, malam ini malam pengantin kita/Apa itu onani?
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer : Harry Poter milik J. K. Rowlings, tapi cerita ini milik saya

Pair: DMHP, BZNL, RWPP, TNHG, FWDG, GWAG, SBSS, FGRM

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

Warning: Bash Light, SLASH/YAOI, MPreg, Dark Harry, OOC, typos bertebarang...

Summary: tatapan mata Malfoy saat melihatmu yang seolah - olah kau adalah alasan dia hidup di dunia ini dan terkadang dia terlihat seperti ingin menerkammu / Tidak apa - apa Grandmother Burga, aku bisa sendiri lagipula aku tidak mau merepotkan Kreacher / Tidak sekarang Sirius, apa pun yang ingin kau katakan dan jelaskan atas apa yang kau lakukan dengan Professor Snape akan aku dengar saat aku kesini untuk menghabiskan liburanku / Uncle Vernon dan Aunt Petunia akan semakin membenciku jika melahat penampilanku seperti ini

An

Sempat jadi silent raiders karena tidak memiliki akun, setelah memiliki akun sempat review, tidak lama kemudian lupa sandi akun, jadi kembali lagi jadi silent raiders, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut menulis fanfiction jadi silahkan review, semua jenis review diterima termasuk kata - kata kasar tapi jika anda memberi saya kata - kata kasar, saya juga akan membalas anda dengan kata - kata kasar karena saya tidak pernah mereview fanfiction dari author mana pun dengan kata - kata kasar

Chap 1

Harry Pov

"PROTEGO MAXIMA" aku segera menghampiri Sirius, thank Merlin... Sirius baik baik saja...

"Aku tidak apa - apa Harry, ini berkat kau yang tangkas" kata Sirius memujiku dan menyeringai padaku seolah - olah nyawanya tidak dalam bahaya tadi.

Harry Pov end

Tanpa ada yang menyadari Bellatrix terdiam kaku dan tegang dan kembali ke wajah sinisnya setelah mendapat senyum menenangkan dari Sirius.

"Well well well, kali ini aku gagal untuk membunuhmu Sirius, tapi di perjumpaan kita yang berikutnya aku akan membunuhmu dan saat itu tidak ada yang bisa menolong" kata Bellatrix dengan wajah gilanya, dan berbalik meninggalkan departemen misteri

Harry langsung berlari mengejar Bellatrix walaupun Sirius sudah menahannya, tapi Bellatrix sudah melakukan floo dan Harry akhirnya berhadapan kembali dengan Lord Voldemort (ceritanya kembali seperti di buku, sampai mereka kembali ke Hogwarts )

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Hogwarts Express

Hermione mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang dibacanya ke Harry yang sedang serius memperhatikan papan catur walau pada akhirnya dia akan tetap kalah melawan ron.

"Harry... Apa kau memperhatikan tingkah dan tatapan Malfoy saat dia melihatmu" kata Hermione memecah kesunyian di kompartemen mereka.

"Ya... aku melihatnya, dia tidak menggangu kita lagi sejak kita kembali dari Departemen Misteri" kata Harry mengangguk dengan mata tetap pada papan catur,

"Yang aku maksud itu, tatapan mata Malfoy saat melihatmu yang seolah - olah kau adalah alasan dia hidup di dunia ini dan terkadang dia terlihat seperti ingin menerkammu" kata Hermione menjelaskan, membuat Ron dan Harry seketika menatapnya dengan kening berkerut

"Aku rasa kau salah lihat Mione, Malfoy tidak mungkin melihat Herry seperti itu, kalau Malfoy menatap Harry dengan tatapan ingin membunuh yang besar aku percaya" kata Ron yang diangguki Harry dengan wajah polosnya.

" Sudahlah... Kita lihat saja nanti, aku atau kau yang benar" kata Hermione " Harry... Apa kau akan langsung ke Grimmauld Place No. 12 atau kau harus ke Privet Drive dulu " lanjut Hermione

"Aku harus menghabiskan minggu - minggu pertama liburan di Privet Drive meski Sirius sudah meminta pada Professor Dumbledore agar aku langsung ke Grimmauld Place No. 12, tapi dia tidak memberi izin, katanya supaya aku lebih aman" kata Harry sedih "tapi aku mau Grimmauld Place No. 12 dulu untuk mengambil kotak ajaib, apa kalian mau ikut" kata Harry dengan senyum di wajahnya

"Oke, aku akan bilang pada Mom kalau aku akan pulang lewat jaringan floo di Grimmauld Place No. 12" kata Ron

"Aku juga akan bilang pada Dad agar dia mengantar kita ke Grimmauld Place No. 12" kata Hermione

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Stasiun King Cross

"Paman Vernon... Ini Hermione Granger dan Mr dan Mrs Granger, dan ini Ron Wesley" kata Harry memperkenalkan mereka pada Vernon" paman Vernon... Bisakah kita mampir di rumah ayah babtisku di London Grimmauld Place No. 12" lanjut Harry

Paman Vernon mengangguk setuju meski enggang.

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Grimmauld Place No. 12

"Aku yakin ayah babtismu berbohong, tidak ada Grimmauld Place No. 12, lagi pula dia tidak terlihat sekaya itu sehingga bisa tinggal di perumahan elit" kata paman Vernon dengan sinis

"Aku pernah kemari jadi ayah babtisku tidak berbohong, lagipula ini rumah pernyihir yang deberi berbagai macam mantra perlindungan sehingga Muggle tidak dapat melihatnya, bahkan penyihir yang tidak diberi izin juga tidak bisa melihat rumah ini" kata Harry memberitahu, dan tersenyum melihat reaksi paman Vernon, "baiklah kalau begitu kami masuk dulu" lanjut Harry

Stelah beberapa langkah mereka menghilang membuat wajah paman Vernon semakin pucat, membuat Harry, Mione dan Ron tertawa.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita segera masuk dan mengejutkan sirius" kata Harry semangat, mereka segera masuk kedalam tanpa mengetuk pintu, mereka tidak tau kalau justru merekalah yang akan terkejut.

"Harry... Bukankah seharusnya kau kesini di akhir bulan juli ?" tanya Walburga Black heran sekaligus cemas.

"Aku mau mengambi kotak ajaib di dapur" kata Harry senyum

"Bagaimana kalau Kreacher saja yang kau panggil untuk mengambilnya"

"Aku mau mengambilnya sendiri sekaligus bertemu Sirius"

"Tapi Harry..."

"Tidak apa - apa Grandmother Burga, aku bisa sendiri lagipula aku tidak mau merepotkan Kreacher" kata Harry bersikeras

"Baikalah, tapi apa pun yang kau lihat jangan pernah marah pada Sirius"

"Oke"

Sementara mereka berbicara, Ron dan Hermione menatap mereka tidak percaya

"Oh... Lihat siapa yang kau bawa bersamamu, aku masih tidak percaya kau mau berteman dengan mereka si..."

"Grandmother Burga" kata Harry segera memotong kata - kata Walburga sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung Ron dan Hermione.

"Oke oke... Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun" kata Walburga kesal

"Kalau begitu aku ke dapur dulu"

"Hm"

"Tadi itu apa ?" Tanya Ron

"Harry, bukankah ibu Sirius membecimu dan Sirius" tanya Hermione.

"Itu hanya didepan orang lain, karena sebenarnya Grandmother Burga sudah memaafkan sirius sejak..." Kata - kata Harry terhenti karena pemandangan di depannya, "Sirius" kata Harry lemah sedangkan Ron dan Hermione hanya bisa diam karena terkejut.

Sirius yang mendengar suara Harry langsung melepas ciumannya.

"Bu - bukankah kau kesini akhir bulan juli nanti" kata sirius gugup

"Aku mau mengambil kotak ajaib, jadi aku mampir sebentar" kata Harry sambil berjalan ke lemari dapur dan mengambi salah satu dari dua kotak berwarna hijau.

"Oh... Ha - Harry aku mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi" kata Sirius ragu.

"Tidak sekarang Sirius, apa pun yang ingin kau katakan dan jelaskan atas apa yang kau lakukan dengan Professor Snape akan aku dengar saat aku kesini untuk menghabiskan liburanku" kata Harry tesenyum menenangkan pada Sirius.

"Kau tidak marah Harry"

"Tidak, Grandmother sudah memperingatkan aku untuk tidak marah padamu atas apa yang aku lihat nanti" kata Harry, "aku harus segera kembali, kalau aku lebih lama lagi Uncle Vernon bisa bertambah marah" lanjut Harry

Mereka berjalan keluar dari Grimmauld Place No. 12 dan disambut tatapan tidak suka dari Vernon Dursley.

"Baiklah Harry, Hermione sampai bertemu diakhir bulan" kata Sirius melambaikan tangan dengan semangat dan dibalas Harry dan Hermione dengan senyum.

Setelah mobil mereka melaju, Sirius meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Severus dan menariknya mendekat padanya, mereka berbalik masuk kedalam rumah dengan Ron mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Mom terimah kasih kerena membuat Harry tidak terlalu marah padaku" kata Sirius tersenyum penuh terima kasih

"Aku hanya tidak ingin anak dan cucuku tidak saling bicara" kata Walburga Black

"Ron, apa pun yang terjadi dan yang kau lihat dirumah ini bisakah kau merahasiakan dari semua orang termasuk keluargamu" mohon Sirius

Ron menatapa Sirius dan wajah kaku Severus kemudin mengangguk

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, sebelum keluarga bertanya - tanya kenapa aku belum kembali" kata Ron sambil berjalan ke depan perapian dan mengambil sejumpuk bubuk floo, "sampai jumpa di akhir bulan" dengan itu ron menghilang menggunakan floo setelah menyebut tujuannya.

"Aku harap Harry bisa menerima hubungan kita" kata Sirius takut

"Tenang saja, dia pasti bisa menerima semuanya, mengingat reaksinya tadi, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir lagi pula hubungan sesama jenis di dunia sihir tidaklah aneh" kata Severus menenangkan.

"Masalahnya Harry membencimu Sevee"

"Harry akan baik - baik saja asalkan kau menjelaskan dengan benar, dan jangan memanggilku Sevee di depan mereka" kata Severus ketus

"Kenapa... Aku justru ingin melihat reaksi mereka" kata Sirius menyeringai jail.

"Jangan coba - coba, kalau kau tetap melakukannya kau tiidak akan dapat jatah selama aku di sini.

Loading..."HEE!... Sevee kau pasti bercandakan... Iya kan... Kan kan"

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Privet Drive No. 4

"Kau begitu sombong mrnyuruhku mengantarmu kerumah ayah babtismu yang pembunuh itu di depan orang tua temanmu sehingga membuatku tidak punya pilihan selai menuruti permintaanmu" kata paman Vernon dan mendorong Harry ke lantai dan membuat kepalanya membentur ujung meja sehingga kepalanya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah., "dan kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja dengan ayah babtismu bukankah dia sangat kaya sehingga dia punya rumah di Grimmauld Place" lanjut paman Vernon marah.

"Aku juga ingin tinggal dengan ayah babtisku tapi Professor Dumbledore tidak mengizinkan aku untuk tinggal di sana sebelum aku memasuki usia dewasa" kata Harry sambil mengusap jidatnya yang berdarah

"Masuk ke kamarmu SEKARANG" teriak paman Vernon

Harry segera naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Hari - hari berikutnya tidak ada bedanya dengan tahun - tahun sebelumnya, mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak dan membersihkan, kalau Harry melakukan kesalaha, Harry akan di hukum, di pukul dan tidak diberi makan, setidaknya tahun ini dia tidak akan kelaparan berkat kotak ajaib yang dia ambil dari Grimmauld Place No. 12, Harry hanya perlu memasukkan memo jenis makanan yang dia inginkan ke dalam kotak ajaib dan makanan yang dia unginkan bisa dia nikmati.

Tapi itu semua tidak ada apa - apanya dibandingkan malam ini, malam ulang tahunnya yang berubah menjadi malam yang menyakitkan untuknya karena seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan kepalanya berdarah akibat pukulan paman Vernon dan membuatnya tidak bisa bangun dari tidur tengkurapnya.

Pada jam 00:00 tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, Harry ingin berteriak sangkin sakitnya tapi dia takut paman Vernon marah karena mendengar suara teriakannya, setelah beberapa saat sakitnya mulai reda, Harry bangkit dari kasurnya dan alangka kagetnya Harry melihat bayangannya di cermin.

"Uncle Vernon dan Aunt Petunia akan semakin membenciku jika melahat penampilanku seperti ini" gumam Harry saat melihat sepasang sayap yang melekat pada punggungnya yang membentang lebar layaknya sayap malaikat, tidak hanya itu, juga terdapat bulu burung mulai di bagiang dada hingga di pertengahan paha dan juga beberapa di lengan sehingga membuatnya terlihat memakai baju bulu burung, bahkan dia juga memiliki ekor, diantara itu semua kakinya yang membuatnya tidak dapat berkata - kata, seluruh betisnya telah beruba menjadi kaki burung, telinganya kini berbentuk runcing seperti peri, tapi dia begitu terkesima saat melihat tiara dan kalung yang dia kenakan, tiara dan kalung yang simple tapi begitu elegan dengan berhiaskan batu hijau emerlald yang indah bigutu pula semua bulu yang melekat pada tubuhnya dengan warna hitam di bagian - bagian tertentu, rambutnya yang warna hitam berantakn dan sedikit memanjang begitu halus saat dia sentuh, kulit putih mulus, bibir mungil sewarna ceri, tubuh yang dulu kurus kini terlihat langsing dengan kurve yang akan membuat para wanita menjadi iru, dan kini ia bisa melihat tanpa kacamata, sehingga bentuk tubuhnya yang dulu biasa - biasa saja kini terlihat rupawan, Harry benar - benar kesal karena dia terlihat begitu feminine seperti wanita meski dia tetap lelaki tulen.

"Dengan tampilan seperti ini aku tidak akan herang jika aku juga bisa hamil, jika seperti ini tidak akan ada wanita yang mau denganku" kata Harry sedih.

Harry berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengmbalikan penampilannya seperti semula, dan tiba - tiba sedikit demi sedikit keadaan tubuhnya kembali, tidak ada lagi bulu, kini yang berdiri di depan cermin seorang pemuda manis dan mungil dengan kulit putih mulus, rambut hitam berantakan dan mata hijau emerlald.

"Sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Mione apa yang tejadi padaku, aku yakin dia tahu sesuatu" kata Harry.

Setelah Harry menulias surat untuk Hermione, Harry bersiap - siap untuk berangkat ke Grimmauld Place No. 12.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Harry Poter milik J. K. Rowlings, tapi cerita ini milik saya

Pair: DMHP, BZNL, RWPP, TNHG, FWDG, GWAG, SBSS, FGRL

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

Warning: Bash Light, SLASH/YAOI, MPreg, Dark Harry, OOC, typos bertebaran

Summary: mateku adalah HARRY POTTER, Harry Potter yang sangat di benci oleh grandfather/jauh lebih baik kalau Potter bergabung dengan kita, kesempatan kita menang semakin besar/Kau harus membuat Sirius Black setuju Cissa, karena aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada cucu dan pewaris yang sangat aku sayangi

Chap 2

Tepat pada pergantiian hari rabu 5 juni 1996 di ulang tahun ke 16-nya, Draco merasakan persaan tidak enak, sakit dan panas di seluruh tubuhnya, ingin rasanya dia berteriak tapi berusaha ditahannya karena itu sangat unMalfoy, meskipun tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya karena di asrama Slytherin setiap murid memiliki kamar mereka sendiri, setelah bebrapa saat, dia dapat merasakan hangat diseluruh tubuhnya seolah - olah dia telah bebas dari penjara yang mengurungnya selama berabad - abad, dan kini Draco memilih untuk bangun dari kasurnya dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, saat Draco melewati cermin -yang tingginya melebihi tinggi tubuhnya sendiri- dia hanya dapat terdiam melihat bayangannya kemudian menyeringai membayangkan reaksi keluarganya nanti.

Saat ini Draco telah beruba menjadi setengah drakon, di punggungnya terdapat sayap berwana putih yang lebar dan lembut meski terdapat beberapa duri di ujungnya, beberapa sisik naga yang juga berwarnah putih di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, bahkan sisik putih terdpat diseluruh lehernya dan naik disamping kepalanya dan menutupi telinganya, sisik di lehernya terlihat seperti kerah dan saat dia berteriak marah akan terbuka lebar.

"Jadi aku adalah drakon kolkhis," gumam Draco sambil terus melihat tubuhnya, "aku harus segera mengitim surat untuk memberitahu pada Dad," lanjutnya dan menuju meja belajarnya untuk menulis surat.

"Sebaiknya aku kirim besok setelah sarapan, mungkin mateku ada di Hogwarts jadi aku bisa sekalian memberitahu pada Dad" kata Draco sambil mamukkan surat yang sudah di tulisnya ke dalam laci dan segera pergi ke kasur untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Great hall

Disaat Draco tengah menyantap sarapan paginya tiba - tiba saja sihrnya bergerak ke arah dimana ia dapat mencium aroma cokelat dan mawar yang membuatnya tenang, saat itu juga Draco mengetahui bahwa pemilik aroma itu adalah matenya, tapi saat Draco melihat pemilik aroma itu, Draco hanya bisa tertegun, karena Draco tidak pernah membayangkan orang itu akan jadi matenya, nafsu makannya kini menghilan dan Draco memilih keluar dari great hall untuk mengirim surat pada keluarganya diiringi dengan tatapan penasarang dari sahabatnya.

"Ada apa dengan Draco ?" Tanya Daphne.

"Benar, bukankah tadi dia baik - baik saja, bahkan terkesan sangat senang ?" Tanya Pansy

"Jangan - jangan Draco marah karena kita tidak memberinya ucapan selamat" kata Astoriya

"Itu tidak mungkin Draco bukan tipe orang yang akan senang jika diberi selamat karena ulang tahun, mungkin Draco seperti itu ada hubungannya dengan Potter, karena saat aku melihat Draco tiba - tiba berhenti makan dan melihat ke pintu aula, saat itu Potter dan teman - temannya masuk" kata Blaise

"Nanti juga Draco akan memberitahu kita, sebaiknya kita bergegas sebentar lagi pelajaran ramuan dimulai" kata Theo menyelesaikan makannya dan segera bergegas ke luar

"Ada apa dengannya?, pelajaran ramuan masih 30 menit lagi" tanya dan kata pansy.

Sj15f,jsm,a4

"Draco... Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, hari in kau terus melamun setelah sarapan bahkan kau hampir meledakkan ramuanmu kalau Blaise tidak segerah mencegahmu" kata Daphne

"Ini sedikit rumit," melihat teman - temannya semakin penasarang Draco melanjutkan "semalam aku mendapatkan warisan darah, kalian pasti tahu semalam aku genab berusia 16 tahun, aku begitu senang mengetahui kalau warisan darah yang aku dapat itu Drakon Kolkhis" melihat semua temannya terkejut mendengar warisan darah yang dimilikinya Draco hanya dapat tersenyum "dan yang membuatku tiba - tiba bad mood saat sarapan tadi itu karena aku telah menemukan mateku dan mateku adalah HARRY POTTER, Harry Potter yang sangat di benci oleh grandfather " kata Draco frustrasi, untuk saat ini mereka ada di kamarnya, jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat wajahnya yang sangat tidak Malfoy.

Teman - temannya hanya dapat saling pandang, karena mereka tidak pernah membayangkan kalau mete Draco adalah Harry Potter.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau menirima Potter sebagai matemu karena kalau kau menolaknya kau tau sendiri akibatnya bukan" kata Blaise dan melihat Draco mengangguk dia melanjutkan "lagi pula ibu mu akan membantumu dengan membujuk pamanmu Sirius Black agar membantumu mendapatkan Potter"

"Itu banar Draco, keluargamu akan mengurus masalah mate mu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, lagi pula jauh lebih baik kalau Potter bergabung dengan kita, kesempatan kita menang semakin besar, karena pihak light kehilangan pahlawan mereka, dan Dark Lord juga tidak akan membunuh Potter karena dia mate dari cucu kesayangannya" kata Daphne dengan bijak dengan sedikit godaan pada Draco diakhir perkataannya membuat Draco hanya bisa memutat bola matanya mendengar godaan Daphne.

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Hogwarts Express

Salah satu kompartemen di gerbong Slytherin begitu ramai dengan obrolan para wanita yang mengenai fashion dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan diakhir liburan di Malfoy Manor.

"Blaise... Apa kau bisa mengajak pacarmu saat kau ke manor di akhir liburan nanti ?" Tanya Draco membuat yang lainnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya.

"Aku bisa mengajak Neville kalau kau mau, tapi kenapa tiba - tiba ?" Bingung Blaise.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya"

"Mengenai Potter" tebat Daphne dengan menyeringai

"Hn" gumam Draco

"Kalau dipikir - pikir sebagian besar dari kita mempunyai hubungan dengan Gryffindor, kalian Greengrass bersaudara berpacaran dengan si kembar Weasley, Blaise berpacaran dengan si singa jinak Longbottom, dan sekarang Draco dengan Potter, aku rasa kutukan itu benar - benar ada, kutukan yang mengatakan Slytherin akan selalu berpasangan Gryffindor jika mereka bermusuhan" jelas Theo.

"Dan berikutnya kamu, bagaimana kalau kami juga mengajak Fred dan George ke manor mu Draco ?" Kata dan tanya Daphne

"Terserah kalian"

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Malfoy Manor

"Draco... Kakek mu mau bicara dengan mu setelah makan malam, jadi kau harus turun untuk makan malam" kata Lucius.

"Oke Dad" dengan itu Draco naik ke lantai 2 dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Ruang keluarga setelah makan malam

"Draco apa kau yakin mate mu adalah Harry Potter" tanya Tom

"Aku yakin, karena diantara semua sisiwa di Hogwarts hanya Potter yang membuatku tenang dengan aromanya, dan itu hanya terjadi setelah aku mendapatkan warisan darah" kata Draco

"Kalau begitu kita harus membuat Potter berada di sisi kita"

"Kalau masalah itu serahkan padaku, aku akan meminta Sirius untuk memperlihatkan kenayataan yang sebenarnya" kata Narcissa

"Kau harus membuat Sirius Black setuju Cissa, karena aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada cucu dan pewaris yang sangat aku sayangi" kata Tom Riddle

Sj15f,jsm,a4

"Pagi Aunt Cissa" kata Pansy, Daphne dan Astoriya bersamaan saat mereka baru tiba.

"Pagi anak - anak" balas Narcissa "Theo, Blasie dan Mr Longbottom juga sudah datang, mereka bersama Draco di perpustakaan"

"Terima kasih aunt" dan mereka pun segera menyusul ke perpustakaan, saat mereka sampai Draco tengah mengajukan pertanyaan pada Naville.

"Apa yang disukai Harry"

"Harry sangat suka pada cokelat, kalau Harry marah cukub berikan dia cokelat maka Harry akan memaafkanmu, warna yang disukainya merah dan hijau... " Dan begitu seterusnya tanya jawab terjadi sepanjang sore itu

Sj15f,jsm,a4

"Apa kalian yakin tidak ingin menginap disini ?" Tanya Daphne.

Kami ingin bermalam Tapi mom pasti Memberi kami banyak pertanyaan Saat kami kembali" kata Fred

"Lagi pula kami harus ada di Grimmauld Place karena hari ini Harry datang, dan kami ingin tahu warisan darah apa yang dia dapatkan" lanjut George.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus memberitahu kami warisan darah yang Harry miliki" kata Astoria.

"Tentu love" kata Fred dan Granger bersamaan, mereka mencium pacar masing - masing kemudian melakukan apparition

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Pinrang, 25-04-2017

An : update 2 chap sekaligus, dan akan diusahakan update setiap minggu kalau sempat, dan kalau tidak sempat chap yang sudah selesai aku buat setiap minggu akan di update bersamaan jika ada kesempatan

Balasan review

Vieeny03: fast update...cerita seru . aku suka

Sj15f,jsm,a4 : terima kasih sudah review

espianoir : thanks buat updatenya. suka sm ceritanyaa, keep writing:)

Sj15f,jsm,a4 : terima kasih sudah review

SakiRika : ditunggu lanjutannya kak...

emnh dan masih ada yg typo tadi tapi nggak papa sih.. mungkin kakak lagi khilaf #digampar akhir kata(?) semangat kaka :3

Sj15f,jsm,a4 : ini sudah lanjut... Akan di usahakan typo nya berkurang, tapi kalau ada harap di maklumi, ini hanya di ketik dan di update lewat hp... Semangat juga review nya.

XiaoLulu : ceritanya bagus cuman aku ngerasa alirnya ke cepetan. keep writing!

Sj15f,jsm,a4 : akan diusahakan alurnya diperlambat, terima kasih sudah review

aiwataru1 : ceritanya bagus, tp masih banyak yang typo. terutama di nama tokoh. kesalahan kecil tetapi maknanya besar menurut saya. contohnya di paragraf terakhir tertulis "Fred dan Granger mencium..." padahal seharusnya "Fred dan George"

Sj15f,jsm,a4 : akan di usahakan untuk mengurangi typo dan terima kasih sudah di beritahu bagian yang sangat fatal... Terima kasih sudah review

Tara : Di tunggu lanjutannya...

Sj15f,jsm,a4 : ini sudah lanjut... Terima kasih sudah review

Dheafa10 : ceritanya bagus, kalo bisa panjangin wordnya,

ditunggu up nya. semangat

Sj15f,jsm,a4 : akan di usahakan, tapi saat ini segini dulu ya... Terima kasih sudah review

yuko : lanjjjuuutt

Sj15f,jsm,a4 : ini sudah dilanjut

dee aza : Woow... Sirius and severus.. bru kli ini q baca ff dng pasangan unik ini... Tp seru jg.. Bnyak pasangan yg unik... Dan di tunggu lanjutan ceritanya... Semangat nulis buat author

Sj15f,jsm,a4 : saat aku pikir siapa yang bagus untuk jadi pasangan Sirius, yang pertama terpikir oleh ku adalah Severus, karena mereka benar - benar musuh sejati... Ini sudah dilanjut... Semangat review juga

Dian Rizky226: Haii Author... *sokAkrab

baru nemu ff ini, btw.

Whoaa banyak crack-pair/crack couple ya disini. Padfoot-Sevee ? Wkwkwkwk ngakak so hard aku ngebayangin Sirius & Severus jdi couple.

Anyway, ff ni sukses ngebuat aku kepincut (trutama karna ada pair DraRy nya). Dan aku makin penasaran ama chapter selanjutnya. Kalau bisa update nya jgn kelamaan ya thor.

Keep writing Author. Fighting.!

Oiya thor, last words, kalau bisa tata penulisan utk chapter berikutnya diperbaikin/diedit ya, biar readers juga makin nyaman ngebaca nya. Sekedar saran aja sih. Keep fighting Author.!

Sj15f,jsm,a4 : aku juga suka sama DraRry, makanya ff pertama yang aku buat DraRry, mengenai update aku hanya bisa update jika ada kesempatan, dan masalah banyaknya typos akan diusahakan dikurangi, terima kasih sudah review

Disclaimer : Harry Poter milik J. K. Rowlings, tapi cerita ini milik saya

Pair: DMHP, BZNL, RWPP, TNHG, FWDG, GWAG, SBSS, FGRL

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

Warning: Bash Light, SLASH/YAOI, MPreg, Dark Harry, OOC, typos bertebaran

Summary: Oh... Tenang saja Luci, aku selalu memperlakukan Sevee dengan lembut/Sirius apa kau tuli, kami hanya menyampaikan kalau Harry adalah mate Draco bukannya melamar Harry sekarang untuk Draco/Apa kalian tidak memasang mantra kontrasepsi saat berhubungan ?/KAMI TIDAk BERKENCANG/

Chap 3

Malfoy Manor

Sehari sebulum kedatangan sahabat Draco

"Lucius... Aku sudah mengirim Anna untuk memberitahu Sirius kalau aku dan Draco mau ke Grimmauld Place, jadi sekarang kami akan berangkat, apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut ?"

"Apakah Severus ada di sana ?"

"Iya... Severus kebetulan ada di sana"

"Baiklah, aku ikut karena ada beberapa hal yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Severus"

Grimmauld Place No. 12

"Halo sepupu, lama tidak berjumpa" sambut Sirius

"Halo Sirius, aku rasa waktu seminggu bukanlah waktu yang lama" jawab. Narcissa

"Baiklah sepupu, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga kau datang kemari sekeluarga" kata Sirius sambil melirik Draco dan Lucius.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk menemui mu, aku kemari hanya untuk melihat keadaan Severus, apa dia baik - baik saja dan tidak kelelahan menghadapi sifat mesum mu itu" kata Lucius sinis

"Oh... Tenang saja Luci, aku selalu memperlakukan Sevee dengan lembut" kata Siriu menyeringai membuat Lucius hanya bisa mendengus.

Severus hanya bisa mengomel kesal dalam hatinya karena perkataan mesum Sirius, Severus bersyukur karena dia masih bisa mempertahankan poker face nya, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu betapa malunya dia saat ini.

"Aku kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu mengenai Draco dan Harry" kata Narcissa mulai serius membuat mereka sadar tujuan kedatangan mereka ke sini.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Harry" tanya Sirius takut

"Tidak ada yang terjadi pada Harry, ini hanya mengenai mate Draco setelah mendapat warisan darah Drakon Kolkhis" kata Narcissa membuat Sirius dan Severus terkejut tidak percaya akan warisan darah yang didapat Draco.

"Jadi Cissa... Maksudmu Harry adalah matenya Draco ?" tanya Severus.

"Apakah itu benar ?" Sambung Sirius dan Narcissa Malfoy hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan "aku tidak mau, Harry ku yang manis harus jauh dari ku" lanjuytnya

"Sirius apa kau tuli, kami hanya menyampaikan kalau Harry adalah mate Draco bukannya melamar Harry sekarang untuk Draco" kata Lucius malas.

"Oh... syukurlah kalau begitu" lega Sirius

"Apa itu artinya paman tidak masalah kalau Harry jadi mate ku ?"Tanya Draco penuh harap.

"Tentu aku setuju Draco, aku tahu hukum Mate, lagi pula aku tahu kau orang yang bertanggung jawab -meskipun aku tidak mau mengakuinya- seperti ayahmu, yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya memberitahu Harry agar tidak menolak Draco... Bagaimana dengan Voldemort ?"

"Mengenai ayahku kau tidak perlu khawtir, asalkan Harry bersedia menjadi mate Draco, ayah akan berhenti mengejar untuk membunuh Harry" kata Lucius.

"Dan untuk Harry, kau cukup melakukan seperti apa yang kami lakukan padamu dulu, yaitu memberi tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya dan tujuan kita" kata Narcissa

"Kalau begitu semua sudah beres, hanya tinggal menunggu reaksi Harry saat dia datang nanti" kata Sirius

"Apa kalian masih ada perlu, kalau sudah tidak ada sebaiknya kalian bergegas karena sebentar lagi Molly dan kedua anaknya akan kembali dari berbelanja" kata Severus

"Baiklah..." Perkataan Narcissa terpotong dengan masuknya Fenrir yang menggendong Remus bridal style.

"Severus tolong periksa Remus" kata Fenrir panik

Severus segera memeriksa seluruh tubuh Remus dengan tongkatnya, dan saat tongkatnya mencapai perut Remus dia mengernyit membuat semua yang ada di sana memperlihatkan wajah khawatir mereka kecuali Lucius dan Draco yang tetap memasang wajah kaku mereka, dan beberapa saat kemudian Remus akhirnya sadar

"Apa kalian tidak memasang mantra kontrasepsi saat berhubungan ?" tanya Severus

"Kami selalu mamasang nya, ada apa ?" Jawab dan tanya Fenrir

"Kalau kalian memang selalu memasang mantra kontrasepsi kenapa sekarang Remus hamil ?" tanya Severus

"Kalau tidak salah satu bulan yang lalu Fenrir lupa memasang mantranya" kata Remus

"Dan itu sesuai dengan usia kehamilanmu saat ini" kata Severus

"Jadi Remus benar - benar hamil" tanya Fenrir dan saat melihat Severus mengangguk Fenrir tersenyum senang dan berkata "aku akan menjadi ayah, aku akan menjadi AYAH... Ha...ha..." Teriak dan tawanya diakhir kalimatnya dan segera memberi pelukan yang sangat erat pada Remus "terimah kasih love karena telah memberiku kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya" bisiknya

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena selalu ada disampingku" kata Remus membalas pelukan Fenrir

"Maaf menggangu kesenangan kalian, tapi Remus apa yang akan kau katakan pada orde saat mereka mengetahui kalau kau hamil" tanya Severus

"Bukankah orde tahunya aku yang menjadi matenya Moony, jadi merka akan berfikir jika bayi itu adalah anakku" kata Sirius

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud, jika orde mengetahui kalau Remus tengah hamil, Remus tidak akan bisa lagi pergi menemui Fenrir

"Kau benar, aku tidak akan bisa melihat dan mengetahui perkembangan anakku jika mereka tahu kalau Remus tengah hamil, mereka tidak akan mengirim Remus lagi untuk jadi mata - mata, karena mereka tidak mungkin membahayakan Remus dan bayi ini"kata Fenrir sambil mengusap perut Remus yang masih rata.

"Aku rasa itu tidak muungkin Fenrir , mereka akan tetap mengirim ku untuk memata - mataimu walaupun ada kemungkinan aku akan mengalami keguguran, meskipun mereka akan berpura - pura peduli dan menanyakan pendapatku nantinya" kata Remus

"Sebaiknya kalian rahasiakan saja soal kehamilan Remus dari orde, nanti saat perut Remus sudah mulai terlihat baru kalian mengatakannya" saran Narcissa

"Aku rasa itu lebih baik, dan sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari sini sebelum mereka masuk" kata Severus sambil melihat layar intercom yang sudah diberi sentuhan sihir oleh Sirius, sehingga dapat memperlihatkan keadaan seluruh depan rumah walaupun tidak ada kameranya

"Kreacher" panggil Sirius

Saat itu pula Kreacher datang dan segera membawa keluarga Malfoy, Fenrir, dan Severus pergi dari Grimmauld Place.

Sj15f,jsm,a4

"Apa Harry sudah datang ?" Tanya Fred begitu mereka sampai.

"Kalian dari mana, bukan kah kalian tahu di luar sudah tidak aman" kata Mrs Weasley

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau di luar sudah tidak aman ?" Tanya George pada Fred

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah mendengar beritanya" jawab Fred

"Kalian... BERHENTI BERCANDA, apa kaliang tidak tahu betapa serius keadaan saat ini" kata Mrs Weasley marah "jadi sekarang jawab, kalian dari mana" kata Mrs Weasley setelah tenang

"Kami dari rumah pacar kami" jawab Fred dan George bersamaan

"Pacar ? Kalian punya pacar ? Kenapa kalian tidak mengenalkan mereka pada kita ?" Tanya Mrs Weasley.

"Tentu saja kami punya" kata Fred

"Memangnya kami Ron yang tidak pernah berkencang" lanjut George.

"Lagi pula apa Mom dan Dad akan menerima pacar kami" lanjut Fred lagi.

"Kenapa kalian fikir kami tidak akan menerima mereka ?"

"Karena pacar kami"

"Berasal dari keluarga"

"Greengrass" kata Fred dan George bersamaan dengan seringai jahil di wajah mereka, membuat semua orang di sana menatap mereka tidak percaya.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk berhenti bercanda" kata Mrs Weasley marah.

"Kami tidak bercanda Mom"

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya"

"Itu urusang kalian"

"Kami mau naik ke kamar kami"

"Kalau Harry sudah datang"

"Panggil kami" kata Fred dan George bersamaan

"Mereka sungguh keterlaluan, bercanda di saat sepertini" marah Mrs Weasley "dan kalian anak - anak di bawah umur segera ke atas, kalian baru boleh turun saat makan malam tiba" lanjutnya memberi perintah membuat Ron marah karena lagi - lagi tidak diikut sertakan dalam rapat.

"Sudahlah Ron... Kita memang belum cukup umur untuk ikut berperang, sebaiknya kita keatas saja dan kau mengerjakan tugas esai mu yang belum selesai sambil menunggu Harry datang" kata Hermione.

"Karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian, jadi sampai ketemu saat makan malam" kata Ginny sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"KAMI TIDAk BERKENCANG" teriak Ron dan Hermione bersamaan

Sj15f,jsm,a4

"Harry akhirnya kau sampai juga, aku begitu merindukanmu" kata Sirius memeluk Harry "kami sedang rapat apa kau mau ikut" lanjutnya

"SIRIUS" marah Mrs Weasley "Harry sebaiknya kau segera naik keatas, Ron dan Hermione sudah menunggumu dari tadi" lanjut Mrs Weasley.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Sirius, aku sebenarnya ingin ikut rapat, tapi sepertinya aku tidak diizinkan untuk ikut jadi lebih baik aku ke atas menemui Ron dan Mione" kata Harry dan segera berjalan keluar untuk segera ke lantai 2.

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Saat Harry melangkah masuk ke ruang perapian, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Hermione yang memarahi Ron yang lagi - lagi membuat kesalahan saat mengerjakan esai nya.

"Malam" kata Harry membuat keduanya segerah mengalihkan tatapannya pada Harry.

"Malam Harry"

"Malam Mate"

"Mione apa kau menemukan apa yang aku minta?" Tanya Harry

"Ya... Aku menemukan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sudah mencarinya di berbagai toko buku dan perpustakaan, dan aku baru menemukannya di perpustakaan Black itu pun setelah Walburga Black memberitahu kami di mana temapatnya" kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Grandmother Burga membantu kalian ?" Tanya Harry tidak percaya.

"Ya... Dia membantu kami setelah Mione berpikir kalau Walburga Black mungkin tahu kau mendapat warisan darah apa, jadi kami berpura - pura baru mendapatkan surat dari mu dan membacanya di depan lukisan Walburga Black dan akhirnya dia membantu kami menemukan di mana kami bisa menemukan buku ini di perpustakaan Black" kata Ron menjelaskan dan memerlihatkan buku yang dia maksud dan menyerahkannya pada Harry.

"Harpy ?" Tanya Harry

"Ya, Harry... Kau mendapat warisan darah dari makhluk sihir Harpy dan semua makhluk sihir memiliki mate, Harpy selalu terlahir sebagai submissive, jadi apa pun genre mereka, mereka tetap bisa hamil setelah berhubungan dengan mate mereka, jadi Harry setelah kau menemukan mate mu sebaiknya kau menggunakan mantra kontrasepsi supaya kau tidak hamil sebelum lulus dari Hogwarts" kata Hermione menjelaskan dan menggoda Harry diakhir kalimatnya sehingga membuat wajah Harry memerah sampai telinganya dan membuat Ron menyeringai.

"Harpy memiliki 5 warna sayap, merah untuk api, biru untuk air, kuning untuk tanah, putih untuk angin, dan hijau untuk alam, diantara semua warna hijau yang palking kuat karena juga memiliki ke 5 kekuatan warna sayap lain" kata Hermione yang membuat Harry tertegung.

"Jadi Harry... Warna apa warna sayap mu ?" tanya Ron

"Hijau" jawab Harry

"Wow" kagum Ron "jadi kau adalah salah satu Harpy terkuat"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada telinga terjulur di dekat pintu yang ternyata milik si kembar Weasley yang saling menatap kemudian saling melempar senyum menyeringai.

"Hai Harry" kata si kembar bersamaan.

"Hai Fred, George" jawab Harry

"Apa kau tahu Harry, tadi mereka mengaku - ngaku kalau Greengrass bersaudara adalah pacar mereka" kata Ron mengejek.

"Kami benar - banar berpacaran dengan Greengrass bersaudara"

"Yeah... Dan aku berpacaran dengan Pansy Parkinson" kata Ron mengejek

"Sudahlah Ron, nanti kau benar - banar pacaran dengan Parkinson" kata Harry

Dan obrolan mereka melebar kemana - mana sampai tiba waktunya makan malam.

"Remus... Apa makanannya tidak enak, kenapa kamu hampir tidak menyentuh makananmu ?" tanya Mrs Weasley.

"Masakanmu selalu enak Molly, hanya saja aku sedikit mual" kata Remus

"Apa kau sakit Remus" tanya Mrs Weasley lagi.

"Moony tidak sakit, dia hanya sedang hamil makanya mual" kata Sirius enteng dan tetap menyantap makanannya, tanpa memperhatikan wajah terkejut semua orang kecuali Remus yang hanya bisa menghela nafas dan Severus yang bergumam "bodoh" sehingga hanya dia, Harry dan Hermione yang ada di samping kiri kanannya yang bisa mendengarny.

Setelah beberapa saat Sirius akhirnya menyadari apa yang dia katakan setelah hampir semua orang menatapnya dengan wajah kesal, membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Sirius... Bukankah kamu tahu kalau seorang penyihir sedang mengandung maka penyihir itu tidak dapat menggunakan sihirnya dengan optimal karena sihirnya akan otomatis langsung melindungi bayi yang di kandungnya, dan kau malah menghamili Remus" geram Moody membuat Harry, Ron dan Hermione lagi - lagi terkejut.

"Tunggu dulu... Jadi maksudnya Sirius berpacarang dengan Remus ?" Tanya Harry tidak percaya

"Jadi Sirius belum memberitahumu mengenai hal ini ?" geram dan tanya Mrs Weasley.

"Mengenai itu Harry nanti aku jelaskan padamu, dan mengenai kehamilan Remus sebenarnya itu di luar rencana karena saat itu aku lupa memasang mantra kontrasepsi" kata Sirius lagi - lagi dengan senyum canggung.

"Mau bagaimana lagi semua sudah terjadi, mulai sekarang misi untuk Remus harus dikurangi dan kalau perlu Remus tidak perlu menjalangkan misi" kata Mrs Weasley.

"Itu tidak mungkin Molly, kita membutuhkan kemampuan Remus sebagai manusia serigala" kata Arthur Weasley.

"Remus... Apa kau masih sanggup untuk menjalangkan beberapa misi, sebisa mungkin kami akan memberimu misi yang ringan" tanya Professor Dumbledore setelah terdiam cukup lama untuk mendengar pendapat yang lainnya.

"Tentu Albus, kalau hanya misi ringan aku masih bisa" jawab Remus.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan makan malam kita ayang tertunda" kata Professor Dumbledore.

Dan makan malam pun berlansung meriah seperti biasanya, penuh dengan canda tawa

Sj15f,jsm,a4

"Harry... Yang mana ingin kau dengar terlebih dahulu, mengenai hubunganku dengan Severus atau mengenai kehamilan Remus" tanya Sirius saat mereka -Harry, Ron, Hermione, Severus, Remus dan Sirius- berkumpul di kamar tidur Harry.

"Sebaiknya hubunganmu dengan Professor Snape terlebih dahulu" kata Harry memutuskan.

"Baiklah... Sebenarnya aku dan Severus berhubungan tidak lama sejak aku mengetahui sifat asli Albus Dumbledore, saat itu aku dan Severus tidak sengaja mendengar rencana asli Albus Dumbledore saat dia berbicara dengan Moody," kata Sirius menuai tatapan bingung dari 3 penyihir bawah umur itu.

"Karena sebenarnya Albus Dumbledore ...

TBC

Sulawesi selatan

Pinrang, 17-04-2017


	4. Chapter 4

Pinrang, 25-04-2017

Disclaimer : Harry Poter milik J. K. Rowlings, tapi cerita ini milik saya

Pair: DMHP, BZNL, RWPP, TNHG, FWDG, GWAG, SBSS, FGRL

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

Warning: Bash Light, SLASH/YAOI, MPreg, Dark Harry, OOC, typos bertebaran

Summary: Aku akan menyamar menjadi Severus untuk membujuk Peter membocorkan alamat rumah Potter pada Voldemort/Sungguh rencana yang sangat sempurna Albus/Sirius kita harus segera ke Godric's Hollow untuk memberitahu Lili/Sevee aku mempercayakan Harry padamu saat dia ada di Hogwarts" kata Sirius lalu menciusm Severus "aku mencintaimu/Apa isi ramalan yang asli maupun yang palsu/Malfoy adalah mate ku

Prev Chap

"Harry... Yang mana ingin kau dengar terlebih dahulu, mengenai hubunganku dengan Severus atau mengenai kehamilan Remus" tanya Sirius saat mereka -Harry, Ron, Hermione, Severus, Remus dan Sirius- berkumpul di kamar tidur Harry.

"Sebaiknya hubunganmu dengan Professor Snape terlebih dahulu" kata Harry memutuskan.

"Baiklah... Sebenarnya aku dan Severus berhubungan tidak lama sejak aku mengetahui sifat asli Albus Dumbledore, saat itu aku dan Severus tidak sengaja mendengar rencana asli Albus Dumbledore saat dia berbicara dengan Moody," kata Sirius menuai tatapan bingung dari 3 penyihir bawah umur itu.

"Karena sebenarnya Albus Dumbledore ...

Chap 4

 _Flashback_

 _"Albus, apa kau yakin rencana mu akan berjalan mulus"..._

 _"Tenanglah Alastor, aku sudah memikirkan semua rencanaku dengan baik, bukankah kau sudah melihat sendiri buktinya, para Potter bodoh itu datang padaku memohon perlindungan untuk anak mereka"_

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya ?"_

 _"Aku akan menyamar menjadi Severus untuk membujuk Peter membocorkan alamat rumah Potter pada Voldemort, dan saat Voldemort mendatangi mereka untuk membunuh Harry scenario berikutnya akan dimulai"_

 _"Scenario... ?"_

 _"Scenario yang sudah aku susun untuk Harry, karena saat Voldemort melemparkan kutukan pembunuh Avada Kedavra, Lili akan menjadi tameng untuk Harry setelah dia memasang mantra perlindungan yang sangat kuno yang telah dia pelajari dari buku yang telah aku sisipkan di antara buku yang tengah dibacanya, saat itulah kutukan pembunuh yang dilemparkan Voldemort akan berbalik padanya dan akan menghancurkannya"_

 _"Tapi bukankah Harry masih hidup jika Lili menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Harry, dan malah membuat Harry menjadi yatim piatu ?"_

 _"Justru itu yang aku inginkan, aku ingin Harry menjadi yatim piatu dengan begitu aku bisa mengirimnya kerumah saudara Lili yang sangat membenci sihir sehingga dia akan disiksa di sana dan membuatnya berfikir satu - satunya tempat dimana dia bisa diterima hanya lah di dunia sihir dan yang bisa membantunya hanyalah berpihak pada light dan mendengarkan semua yang aku perintahkan, sama seperti yang aku lakukan pada semua anak penyihir yatim piatu yang di besarkan di dunia muggle dan semua penihir kelahiran muggle, meskipun dalam kasus Tom aku gagal karena aku tidak memperhitungkan jika dia akan menyimpan dendam dan merupakan pewaris Slytherin"_

 _"Tapi Sirius yang merupakan ayah baptis Harry tidak akan membiarkan Harry diserahkan kepada para muggle itu, ditambah Remus sebagai sahabat orang tuanya membuat dia mempunyai hak untuk mengasuh Harry ?"_

 _"Aku sudah menyiapkan jebakan untuk Sirius, dan Peter yang akan melakukannya dengan pentujuk yang aku berikan saat aku menyamar menjadi Severus, dan Remus tidak akan diizinkan oleh kemetrian karena statusnya sebagai manusia serigala"_

 _"Sungguh rencana yang sangat sempurna Albus, bagaimana bisa kau merencanakan itu semua bahkan sampai membuat ramalan palsu untuk Voldemort dan Harry ?"_

 _"Tentu saja aku harus merencanakan itu semua dengan sempurna, karena jika ada cacat sedikit saja akan menggagalakan aku menjadi penyihir terkuat dan aku tidak akan bisa lagi mengendalikan kementrian untuk memasukkan semua jenis sihir yang bisa membuat penyihir lain lebih kuat dariku kedalam sihir gelap yang berbahaya, lagi pula para Potter itu berniat mengkhianatiku dan berbalik mendukung Voldemort setelah pertarungan ketiga dimana Voldemort menmberitahu mereka tujuannya yang sebenarnya dalam usahanya mengambil alih dunia sihir, dan jika mereka benar - benar bergabung dengan Voldemort maka rencanaku akan benar - benar akan gagal, jadi aku memutuskan membuat ramalan palsu setelah mendengar ramalan aslinya yang akan membuatku dapat menghancurkan para Potter bodoh itu dan Voldemort, dan setelah Harry berhadapan kembali dengan Voldemort saat Harry dewasa dan benar - benar membunuh Voldemort aku akan membunuh Harry dan membuat diriku kembali menjadi pahlawan untuk masyarakat sihir" jelas Dumbledore mengahiri ceritanya_

 _Tanpa mereka ketahui dibalik lemari yang penuh buku dan dibawah jubah ajaib warisan keluarga Potter terdapat dua pasang telinga yang mendengarkan semuanya dari awal yang membuat kedua pasang telinga itu tidak dapat berkata - kata, saat Dumbledore dan Moody meninggalkan ruangan mereka juga keluar tanpa melepas jubah ajaib sehingga mereka tetap tidak terlihat oleh semua lukisan yang ada disana._

 _"Aku tidak percaya, selama ini James mempercayakan nyawa mereka di tangan orang yang ingin membunuh mereka" kata Sirius berusaha menahang amarahnya._

 _"Sirius kita harus segera ke Godric's Hollow untuk memberitahu Lili yang sebenarnya, setelah itu kita harus ketempat Dark Lord untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama ini hanya jebakan dari Dumbledore" kata Severus dan disetujui oleh Sirius._

 _Mereka segera ber-Apparate ke Godric's Hollow, tapi mereka terlambat, rumah keluarga Potter telah hancur Dark Lord telah membunuh James dan Lili menyisahkan Harry yang menangis, mereka hanya bisa menyesali keterlambatan mereka, setelah terdiam beberapa saat Sirius segera mengambil Harry dan menenangkannya, saat Harry sudah tenang Sirius menyerahkan Harry pada Severus yang menerimanya, tapi saat melihat Sirius akan berbalik Severus segera meraih tangan Sirius._

 _"Kau mau kemana Sirius ?" Tanya Severus pada Sirius, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah saling memanggil nama depan._

 _"Aku akan mengejar Petter"_

 _"Apa kau lupa, itu bagian dari rencana Dumbledore"_

 _"Aku tahu itu Severus, tapi menurutku lebih baik kita melakukan sesuai rencana Dumbledore, dan saat aku mengetahui dimana tempat persembunyian Petter, aku akan kabur dari Azkaban , dan saat itulah kita akan memulai rencana kita sendiri"_

 _"Bagaimana kau akan kabur dari Azkaban, tidak ada yang pernah bisa kabur dari sana, apalagi dengan adanya Dementor yang menjaga, kau akan kehilangan dirimu ?" Kata Severus cemas_

 _"Aku akan mempelajari bagaimana kondisi bangunan dan penjagaan, dan mencari tahu waktu yang tepat untuk bisa kabur dari sana, dan untuk para Dementor, aku akan menghabiskan waktu ku disana dengan berubah menjadi animagus, karena Dementor tidak dapat merasakan emosi hewan, aku juga akan bicara dengan para palahap maut lainnya supaya mereka juga melakukannya, Sevee aku mempercayakan Harry padamu saat dia ada di Hogwarts" kata Sirius lalu menciusm Severus "aku mencintaimu" lanjut Sirius._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu"_

 _"Aku tidak percaya ini" kata Sirius tersemyum lembut "kita saling mengungkapkan perasaan kita di saat kita tidak tahu kapan kita dapat bertemu lagi" lanjutnya_

 _"Aku akan menunggumu, aku juga akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Remus dan bekerja sama untuk mencari tahu dimana Petter bersembunyi" kata Severus, dan mereka kembali berciuman untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _Flashback end_

Informasi yang mereka dapatkan membuat mereka terdiam dan tidak percaya kalau selama ini mereka hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Dumbledore untuk keserakahaan dan kepentingannya sendiri.

"Sirius... Sejak kapan kau dan Remus menjadi pelahap maut ?" Tanya Harry

"Aku dan Remus telah menjadi pelahap maut sejak Dark Lord kembali satu tahun yang lalu" jelas Sirius.

"Tapi kenapa kalian tidak memiliki tanda kegelapan ?" Tanya Ron.

"Itu untuk keamanan kami sebagai mata - mata, apalagi kami bukan pelahap maut dari awal sehingga kepercayaan yang kami dapat dari anggota orde lainnya lebih besar dari Severus" jelas Remus akhirnya buka suara.

"Apa aku boleh mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu Ms Granger" kata Severus.

"Apa tujuan Voldemort ingin mengambil alih dunia sihir, dan bukankah itu benar kalau satu - satunya harapan kami untuk dapat bertahan di dunia sihir dengan tetap berdiri disisi light ?" Tanya Hermione.

"Membebaskan semua penyihir mempelajari semua sihir yang dikategorikan oleh kementrian sebagai sihir gelap yang berbahaya padahal banyak yang bermanfaat untuk kehidupan penyihor, meningkatkan kemampuan sihir hingga batas kemampuan kita, membangun panti asuhan untuk anak - anak yang memiliki sihir tapi tidak memiliki keluarga yang menyayangi mereka, membangun sekolah sihir untuk kelahiran muggle mulai dari usia 6 tahun sehingga mereka dapat mempelajari semua tradisi para penyihir yang telah dilarang oleh kementian, dan melarang squib meninggalkan dunia sihir sehingga penyihir kelahiran muggle akan berkurang, itulah tujuan Dark Lord dan mengenai pertanyaan kedua mu, itu hanya bagian dari rencana Dumbledore sehingga dia dapat mengendalikan kalian para penyihir kelahiran muggle, karena sesungguhnya Dark Lord tidak ingin ada darah penyihir yang tumpah, hanya saja kalian selalu menentangnya sehingga Dark Lord tidak punya pilihan selain membunuh kalian" jelas Severus.

"Apa isi ramalan yang asli maupun yang palsu ?" Tanya Hermione lagi

"Isi dari ramalan palsu adalah - Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Dark Lord sudah dekat, dilahirkan kepada mereka yang telah tiga kali menantangnya, dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh,

dan Dark Lord akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Dark Lord,

dan salah satu harus mati di tangan yang lain, karena yang satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan -, dan ramalan aslinya adalah - Telah lahir seorang anak yang akan memberi kekuatan pada pewaris Dark Lord saat mereka bersatu, mereka akan membuat Dark Lord menaklukan dunia sihir, Anak yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak akan diketahui oleh Light, Terlahir dari mereka yang telah tiga kali menangtang Dark Lord, dilahirkan bersamaan matinya bulan ketujuh-" jawab Severus.

"Aku rasa yang dimaksud dengan kekuatan yang tidak akan diketahui pihak Light adalah warisan darah Harpy yang didapat Harry di ulang tahun ke 16 nya" kata Hermione.

"Harry...! Kau mendapat warisan darah Harpy" seru Sirius.

"Ya, dia bahkan mendapat yang paling kuat, karena warna bulunya warna hijau" yang langsung di jawab oleh Ron.

"WOW..." Hanya kata itu yang dapat dikatakan oleh Sirius.

"Bagaimana dengan kehamilan Remus ?" Tanya Harry.

"Sebenarnya mate ku itu adalah Fenrir Greyback, jadi bayi ini milik Fenrir bukan Sirius, tapi karena status kami sebagai mata - mata Dark Lord sehingga Sirius berpura - pura sebagai mateku" jelas Remus.

"Apa masih ada pertanyaan ?" Tanya Severus tapi hanya dijawab gelengan oleh trio emas.

"Karena kalian sudah mengerti dan tidak ada pertanyaan lagi kami akan kembali kekamar kami dan beristirahat, karena jujur aku sedikit lelah" kata Remus

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Malfoy Manor

"Draco... Kau tidak akan percaya apa isi surat yang dikirim oleh Fred" kata Daphne saat dia dan Astoria masuk ke perpustakaan Malfoy, yang membuat tatapan orang - orang yang ada di dalam perpustakaan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah mereka berdua.

"Potter telah mendapatkan warisan darahanya di hari ulang tahunnya, dan warisan darah yang didapatnya adalah Harpy dengan bulu warna hijau" kata Astoria yang membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Wow... Kalian akan menjadi pasangan terkuat saat ini" kata Blaise

"Dan kesempatan kita untuk menang melawan Light semakin besar" lanjut Theo.

"Dan Grandfather akan senang mendengar berita ini" kata Draco

"Dan berita apa yang akan membuat aku senang Draco ?" Tanya Tom.

"Berita mengenai Mate ku yang seorang Harpy berbulu hijau"

"Itu benar - benar berita yang menyenagkan, mengetahui mate dari cucuku akan sama kuatnya dengan cucuku sendiri" kata Tom senang "Draco... Kau harus bertemu Potter dan mendapatkannya saat kalian pergi ke Diagon Alley besok" lanjutnya

"Tentu Grandfather" jawab Draco

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Diagon Alley

"Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan semua yang kalian butuhkan ?" tanya Mrs Weasley.

"Sudah Mom... Mom bisakah kami pergi melihat - lihat sebentar mungkin ada yang ingin kami beli?" jawab dan tanya Ron.

"Baiklah, jika kalian ingin melihat - lihat sebentar, dan Ginny... Apa kau ingin ikut dengan mereka ?" Kata Mrs Weasley mengisinkan mereka dan bertanya pada Ginny, saat Ginny akan mengiyakannya Ron segera mendahuluinya.

"Ginny tidak bisa ikut, karena kami tidak ingin diganggu oleh seorang fans" kata Ron membuat Ginny hanya bisa kesal.

"Kalau begitu Mrs Weasley kami pergi dulu" kata Hermione.

Stelah mereka berkeliling, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir di toko es krim, mengambil tempat duduk diluar yang tersisa dekat dengan jalanan dan disamping meja Draco dan kawan - kawan.

"Ini hanya aku atau Parkinson memang terlihat lebih mempesona saat ini dibandingkan saat di Hogwarts" tanya Ron.

"Tampatnya kau sudah jatuh pada pesona Parkinson dan tampaknya bukan hanya dirimu yang terpesona saat ini, karena Malfoy juga tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Harry sama seperti saat di Hogwarts " kata Hermione.

"Kau benar Mione, Malfoy seolah ingin menerkammu..." Kata - kata Ron terputus saat melihat wajah Harry yang terlihat sangat terkejut "apa ada yang salah Harry" tanya Ron cemas.

"Harry katakan sesuatu jangan hanya diam atau Malfoy melakukan sesuatu padamu ?" Tanya Hermione cemas.

"Ron, Mione" panggil Harry "Malfoy adalah mate ku"

TBC

Sulawesi Selatang

Pinrang, 25-04-2017


	5. Chapter 5

Pinrang, 05-06-2017

An: Ada yang tanya, apakah Sevee juga akan hamil atau tidak, dan jawabannya adalah Sevee bakalan hamil juga, karena sejak awal aku buat fanfic ini, Sevee masuk daftar orang - orang yang akan hamil, tapi aku belum tahu Sevee hamil kapan, aku punya beberapa pilihan, tapi aku tidak meminta pendapat kalian mau nya dimana, karena pilihan ini aku buat untuk diriku sendiri.

1) Sevee hamil setelah perang.

2) Sevee hamil sebelum perang dan sudah berjenti jadi mata - mata.

3) Sevee hamil sebelum perang dan masih jadi mata - mata dengan kecurigaan orde ayah dari bayi itu adalah Voldemort.

Balasan review

19prof. creau

alhamdulillah... apdetnya 2 chap wkwk

baru kemarin aku baca ulang lho~

ini isinya otp aku semuaaaa siriusxsev, fenrirxremus dan drarryyyyyy~ thank you banget udah buat iniiii~ ga sabar si remmy lahiran, sev-nya ikutan hamil (?) juga, walau disini ga mungkin ya kalo berdasarkan plot? nanti orde bertanya-tanya si sev dihamilin sape? wkwk

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Sevee bakalan hamil juga, cuma belum pasti hamilnya kapan

Terima kasih juga sudah review dan menyukai fanfic ini

Dian Rizky226

haii Author...

hmm.. remus hamil toh.. it's ok, asal si Sevee jgn ikut2an hamil juga. wkwkwk..

aku masih blm pulih dari shock terapy karna crack pair kmaren, dn shock aku x ni menambah lgi dgn hadirnya crack pair Fenryr-Remus n debay nya. ckckck

kalau memang ada scene Sevee bunting smoga cuma ada di chap trakhir. otak ku butuh waktu yg cukup lama utk bisa mengimajinasikan kehamilan Sevee dibalik jubah kelelawarnya. heheh..

huaa aku gk sabar nunggu moment main pair Drary.

keep writing Author. fighting.!

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Dari awal buat fanfic ini, aku sudah punya niat membuat Sevee hamil, tapi aku belum tahu Sevee hamil bagusnya dimana, apakah setelah perang, atau sebelum perang

Terima kasih sudah review

nathasya98

semoga update nya gak macet ,,,,, semoga lancar aminnn

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Maaf kalau update nya macet, karena bulan 5 adalah bulan yang sibuk

Terima kasih sudah review

XiaoLulu

yeahhh akhirnya di next. keep writing! fighting!

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Terima kasih sudah review

1FriendShit

kerenss kerenss kerens pokoknya lanjuts keren bangets kompor gas lah. mangats nulisnya thorr jangan lupa lanjuts pokoknya ini fiction jempol lah. dah ah gue cau

bye.

-friendshit ingin putih

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Ini sudah dilanjut, dan tidak akan lupa untuk lanjut, yang menjadi kendala cuma waktu

Terima kasih sudah review dan pujiannya

Dheafa10

langsung up 2 chapter, ternyata harry baru tau draco itu matenya lanjutt thor semoga up nya gak lama

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Itu karena Harry baru mendapat warisan darahnya setelah libur, beda dengan Draco yang sudah mendapat warisan darahnya saat masih di Hogwarts

Terima kasih sudah review

yuko

satu kata untuk kau "lanjut"

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Ini sudah dilanjut

Terima kasih sudah review

Lhiae932

lanjut lgi donkk kapan nii udah ngk sabar mau baca lagi tolong wordx tambahin donkk..

dan adegan lemonnya drary ditunggu

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Ini sudah lanjut...

Untuk lemon aku tidak yakin bisa buat, tapi jika banyak yang minta akan diusahakan

Terima kasih sudah review

Disclaimer : Harry Poter milik J. K. Rowlings, tapi cerita ini milik saya

Pair: DMHP, BZNL, RWPP, TNHG, FWDG, GWAG, SBSS, FGRL

Rate: M

Genre: Romance

Warning: Bash Light, SLASH/YAOI, MPreg, Dark Harry, OOC, typos bertebaran

Summary: tinggalkan saja Ron yang takut pada Slytherin/Kenapa kau menghentikan pertengkaran sepasan kekasih/Bagaimana dengan Zabini dan Nott juga Ron/mereka tidak perlu terlihat menarik untuk membuat kami mencintai mereka/mereka bertunangan dengan orang yang mereka cintai/Boleh aku juga menciummu

Prev Chap

Stelah mereka berkeliling, mereka memutuskan untuk mampir di toko es krim, mengambil tempat duduk diluar yang tersisa dekat dengan jalanan dan disamping meja Draco dan kawan - kawan.

"Ini hanya aku atau Parkinson memang terlihat lebih mempesona saat ini dibandingkan saat di Hogwarts" tanya Ron.

"Tampatnya kau sudah jatuh pada pesona Parkinson dan tampaknya bukan hanya dirimu yang terpesona saat ini, karena Malfoy juga tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Harry sama seperti saat di Hogwarts " kata Hermione.

"Kau benar Mione, Malfoy seolah ingin menerkammu..." Kata - kata Ron terputus saat melihat wajah Harry yang terlihat sangat terkejut "apa ada yang salah Harry" tanya Ron cemas.

"Harry katakan sesuatu jangan hanya diam atau Malfoy melakukan sesuatu padamu ?" Tanya Hermione cemas.

"Ron, Mione" panggil Harry "Malfoy adalah mate ku"

Chap 5

"Bercandamu mengerikan mate" kata Ron yang kepalanya langsung dipukul Hermione dan melihat Ron dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau yakin Harry ?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya Mione, aku dapat merasakan sihirnya dan sihirku saling menarik, dan saat sihir kami bertemu aku merasakan persaan hangat" jawab dan jelas Harry tidak bersemangat karena mengetahui siapa matenya.

"Harry, maksudmu sihir Malfoy juga menarik sihirmu ?" Tanya Hermione.

"Ya, ada apa Mione, apa ada yang salah ?" Jawab dan tanya Harry penuh harap kalau apa yang dirasakannya salah, dan Malfoy bukanlah mate yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Tidak Harry, hanya saja... Saat makhluk sihir bertemu dengan mate mereka, sihir makhluk sihir itu lah yang menarik sihir mate mereka, bukannya saling menarik, kecuali..." Mata Hermione membesar saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kecuali apa Mione" tanya Harry penasaran yang diangguki oleh Ron.

"Kecuali Malfoy juga mewarisi darah makhluk sihir, asal kalian tahu, sangat sedikit pasangan mate yang keduanya mewarisi darah makhluk sihir" kata Hermione.

"Jadi Malfoy benar - benar mateku ?" Tanya Harry lemas yang diangguki oleh Hermione.

"Harry kau tahu kan konsekuwensi jika makhluk sihir menolak mate mereka ?" Tanya Hermione.

"Aku tahu Mione, hanya saja kenapa harus Malfoy yang jadi mate ku" kata Harry frustasi.

"Itu benar, Harry itu cocoknya dengan pria yang dengan pemikiran dewasa dan mampu melindunginya seperti Bill" kata Ron.

"Sungguh pemikiran yang bijak Ron, bukankah kau tahu sendiri mate makhluk sihir sudah ditentukan sejak mereka lahir" kata Hermione kesal.

"Tapi Mione aku tidak mencintainya, jangankan mencintainya menyukainya saja tidak, begitu juga dengan Malfoy, dia sangat membenciku " kata Harry dan mempaut kan bibirnya sehingga pipinya yang memang gembil menjadi bulat membuat Ron, Hermione dan orang - orang yang kebetulan melihatnya termasuk Darco cs ingin menggigitnya.

"Harry kau tidak perlu langsung mencintainya, cukup menirima Malfoy sebagai mate mu maka seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan mencintainya begitu pula dengan Malfoy" kata Hermione berusaha memberi pengertian pada Harry.

"Kau yakin..." Perkataan Ron terputus oleh sebuah burung kertas yang mendarat di meja mereka.

"Malfoy ingin bicara dengan kita didekat shrieking shack" kata Hermione setelah membaca isi pesan di burung kertas itu.

"Haruskah kita pergi menemuinya, kau lihat sendirikan Mione, kita kalah jumlah" kata Ron.

"Yang benar saja Ron" kata Hermione memutar matanya "ayo Harry, kita tinggalkan saja Ron yang takut pada Slytherin" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak takut, aku hanya... " Elak Ron.

Dan dimulailah perdebatan mereka sepanjang jalang menuju shrieking shack, membuat Harry hanya bisa menghela nafas kerena lagi - lagi mereka berdebat mengenai sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak penting hingga mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah tiba dan menjadi tontonan menarik bagi para Slytherin.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar !" Seru Harry kesal, membuat Ron dan Mione seketika diam dan menatap Harry.

"Maaf Harry, aku tidak bermaksud bertengkar dengan Ron dan mengacuhkan mu, kalau saja Ron menggunakan otaknya sedikit saja, kami tidak akan bertengkar" jawab Hermione.

"Ron berhenti membalas Mione" kata Harry saat dia melihat Ron membuka mulutnya "dan Mione berhenti mencela Ron, aku lelah menjadi penengah kalian jika kalian bertengkar" lanjutnya.

"Harry... Kenapa kau menghentikan pertengkaran sepasan kekasih" ejek Draco.

"KAMI BUKAN SEPASANG KEKASIH" teriak Ron dan Hermione, "Dan lagi siapa yang mau pacaran dengannya" lanjut mereka bersamaanm

"Dan kenapa kau memanggil Harry dengan nama depannya ?" tanya Ron kesal.

"Tentu saja Draco memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, karena mulai sekarang Draco adalah kekasih dan suami masadepan Harry Potter" jawab Pansy,

"Cukup Ron" kata Hermione pada Ron yang akan membalas perkataan Pansy "apa tujuan kalian memanggil kami kemari" lanjutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu" kata Daphne.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu kalau aku adalah mate Harry" kata Draco, dan saat melihat Ron dan Hermione mengangguk, dia melanjutkan "karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengikat Harry dalam pertunangan sihir sebelum sekolah dimulai, sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengganggu Harry saat di sekolah"

"Bagaimana bisa kau memtuskan hal itu tanpa menanyakan pendapat Harry" marah Ron

"Harry tidak punya pilihan selain setuju, bukan kah kau sudah tahu hukum mate Weasley ?"Jawab dan tanya Pansy.

"Harry memang tidak punya pilihan selain menerima Malfoy sebagai matenya, tapi dia berhak menolak untuk bertunangan dengan Malfoy" jawab Hermione.

"Dan membuatnya mendapat pelecehan dari semua siswa Hogwarts saat kalian tidak ada di dekatnya" jawab Daphne sinis.

"Kenapa Harry akan mendapat pelecehan dari siswa Hogwarts" tanya Hermione dengan kening mengernyit.

"Bukankah Harry seorang Harpy, dan seorang Harpy memiliki charm yang sangat kuat sehingga semua pria ingin menyentuhnya kecuali mereka yang sudah terikat dengan pertunangan sihir, jadi untuk mencegah itu semua mereka harus terikat pertunangan sihir" jelas Pansy membuat Ron dan Mione terdiam.

"Bagaimana dengan Zabini dan Nott juga Ron, bukan mereka belum terikat tapi mereka biasa - biasa saja" kata Hermione.

"Asal anda tahu saja Ms. Granger, sejak aku melihatnya, aku berusaha keras untuk menahan diriku agar tidak memakannya, untuk Blaise... Dia sudah punya tunangan, dan percayalah kau akan kaget saat mengetahui siapa tunangannya" kata Theo dengan senyum jahil terpasang di wajahnya.

"Dan mengenai Weasley, bukankah dia sudah menganggap Potter sebagai saudaranya sendiri, jadi dia tidak akan terpengaruh, apakah kalian sudah mengerti ?" Jelas dan tanya Pansy "jadi bagaimana menurutmu Harry ?"

"Aku setuju untuk bertunangan, karena aku tidak mau dilecehkan oleh teman - teman ku sendiri, dan aku baru mau menikah dengan Malfoy, kalau dia sudah dan berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta, selain itu bagaimana dengan Sirius, Sirius tidak akan setuju dengan hal ini, karena kita tahu sendiri kalau Sirius sangat membenci Malfoy" kata Harry yang membuat Draco cs tersenyum penuh arti

"Untuk hal itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku sudah mengurusnya, karena bukan hanya Harry yang makhluk sihir, aku juga makhluk sihir dan aku telah mendapat warisan darah pada awal juni kemarin dan menceritakan pada ke dua orang tua ku mengenai warisan darah yang aku dapat dan siapa yang menjadi mate ku, jadi orang tua ku bisa membantuku untuk membujuk Sirius" jelas Draco membuat semuanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar darimu Malfoy" kata Harry takjub dengan wajah super polos membuat Draco hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Akibat perkataan Harry, yang lainnya berusaha keras menahan tawa mereka karena mereka mendapat death glare dari Draco bahkan ada yang terbatuk karena menahan tawa,

"Malfoy... Kau mewarisi makhluk sihir apa ?" Tanya Hermione.

"Drakon Kolkhis" jawab Draco

"Kau Drakon Kolkhis ?, aku tidak percaya ini, kalian akan menjadi pasangan makhluk sihir terkuat" kata Hermione takjub.

Dan saat Hermione melihat Ron, dia langsung memukul kepala Ron yang masih bengong dengan mulut terbuka membuatnya langsung tersadar dan menatap Hermione tajam, 'dasar bodoh' gumam Hermione.

untung saat itu mereka segera dialihkan dengan kedatangan sikembar Weasley yang menghampiri Greengrass bersaudara untuk memberi mereka ciuman singkat sehingga mereka tidak kembali bertengkar karena hal itu justru membuat ketiga singa yang ada disana kaget.

"Ka-KALIAN!" Teriak Ron

"Jadi saat itu kalian tidak bercanda?" Tanya Hermione.

"Tunggu sampai Mom mengetahui ini" kata Ron

"Sebaiknya jangan kau beritahu hal ini pada Mom Ron" kata Fred.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian sudah memberitahu semua orang yang ada di Grimmauld Place saat itu?" Tanya Ron.

"Itu karena kami tahu"

"Mereka tidak akan percaya pada kami"

"Karena semua orang percaya"

"Kami hanya kembar Weasley nakal yang suka berbohong untuk mengerjai orang dan pembuat onar yang tidak pernah serius" kata Fred dan George bergantian, dan bersamaan dikalimat terakhir.

"Greengrass... Seperti yang mereka katakan, tidak ada yang menarik dan dapat dibanggakan dari mereka, tapi kenapa kalian tetap ingin menjadi pacar mereka, atau jangan - jangan kalian telah diberi ramuan Amortentia" kata Hermione.

"Tidak, kami tidak diberi ramuan Amortentia" jawab Astoria yang dibenarkan oleh Daphne.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa yakin, mungkin saja mereka memberi kalian Amortentia saat kalian lengah" kata Ron.

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena aku sudah menyukai Fred setahun sebelum dia memintaku menjadi pacarnya, dan kami pacaran di hari valentine di tahun ke-4 kita" jawab Daphne.

"Dan aku meluai menyukai George saat dia sering kerumah dengan Fred, dan kami resmi pacaran di tahun ke-4 ku, tepat satu tahun pacaran Daphne dan Fred" lanjut Astoria.

"Dan untuk pertanyaan Ms Granger, mereka tidak perlu terlihat menarik untuk membuat kami mencintai mereka" kata Daphne.

"Karena kami dan keluarga kami tidak memandang wujud dalam hal cinta, tapi perasaan," sambung Astoria.

Perkataan Greengrass bersaudara membuat trio Gryffindor terdiam karena informasi baru yang mereka dapat.

"Itu... Cukup mengejutkan, karena yang aku dengar, keluarga Pure-blood selalu dijodohkan untuk mempertahankan kemurnian darah mereka" kata Hermione.

"Jika kami telah lulus dari Hogwarts dan kami belum menemukan orang yang kami cintai saat itu lah kami akan dijodohkan" kata Draco.

"jadi jika ada murid Slytherin dan Ravenclaw yang telah bertunangan saat masih di Hogwarts, itu artinya mereka bertunangan dengan orang yang mereka cintai" sambung Theo.

"Bagaimana jika orang yang kalian cintai itu adalah Half-blood, penyihir kelahiran Muggle atau bahkan seorang Muggle, apa kalian tetap direstui ?" Tanya Hermione

"Tentu saja kami akan direstui, contohnya Andromeda Tonks yang merupakan saudara dari ibu Draco yang terlahir sebagai seorang Black, mereka direstui dan mereka menikah sesuai tradisi Pure-blood" kata Daphne.

"bahkan mereka mengadakan pesta pernikahan yang meriah, meski yang hadir dan yang mengetahui hanya dari keluarga Pure-blood yang berasala dari Slytherin dan Ravenclaw" kata Pansy.

"setelah itu mereka baru menikah dengan cara pada umumnya, yang tidak dihadiri oleh keluarga Black untuk mengelabui Albus Dumbledore" kata Astoria.

Keadaan kembali sunyi yang diakibatkan trio Gryffindor yang lagi - lagi terdiam akan penjelasan barusan, karena mereka tidak menyangka, apa yang mereka fikirkan tentang Slytherin itu salah.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu ?" Tanya Harry yang memecah kesunyian, sehingga semua orang kini menatap nya.

"Tentu Harry, kau mau menanyakan apa ?" Jawab dan tanya Draco.

"Sejak kapan kalian duduk berdekatan seperti itu !" Seru Ron "kemari Harry... Kau jangan mau duduk dekat dengannya" lanjutnya.

"Apa masalahmu Weasley, memangnya kenapa kalau Harry duduk didekat tunangannya sendiri" kata Draco menyeringai.

"Kalian belum bertunangan !" Seru Ron.

"Draco, jangan memanas - manasi Ron lagi" kata Harry memotong perkataan Draco "dan Ron, tolong kendalikan emosimu, aku tidak ingin kalian terus bertengkar" lanjutnya yang membuat Draco dan Ron berhenti bertengkar dan beralih menjadi perang death glare.

"Baiklah Harry, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" tanya Pansy memutus perang death glare itu

"Apa yang dilakukan Neville disini dan kenapa dia bersandar di dada Zabini" kata Harry.

Kini semua orang beralih melihat Blaise dan Neville yang wajahnya telah memerah dan menyembunyikannya di dalam pelukan Blaise, membuat Ron dan Hermione terkejut karena baru menyadari keberadaan Neville dan sikap yang diperlihatkannya saat ini.

"Ne - Neville, se - haahh - sejak kapan kau disini, dan kenapa kau memeluk Zabini !" tanya Ron setelah sadar, meski dia tergagap dan menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku sudah ada disini sejak kalian membahas hubungan mereka" jawab Neville tersenyum dan menunjuk si kembar Weasley dan Greengrass bersaudara.

"Ternyata kami begitu serius berdiskusi sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Neville" gumam Hermione.

"Lalu kenapa kau berada dalam pelukan Zabini !" Seru Ron.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas, tunangan Blaise yang aku katakan akan membuat kalian kaget adalah Neville Longbottom" kata Theo menyeringai.

"Jadi ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar" kata Harry yang membuat semua orang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu love ?" Tanya Draco.

Pertanyaan Draco itu menuai tatapan tajam dari Ron karena memanggil Harry dengan kata love, berbeda dengan Hermione dan yang lainnya, yang justru tersenyum, apalagi saat mereka melihat Harry tertenduk tersipu saat dipanggil love oleh Draco.

"Itu karena... Tahun lalu setiap Neville berpapasan dengan kalian dan ada Blaise di antara kalian dan menatap Neville dengan senyum menyeringai, Neville akan tertunduk dengan wajah memerah, tapi kerena anak Slytherin yang lainnya juga menyeringai pada Neville, sehingga aku fikir itu disebabkan karena Neville takut, tapi setelah aku perhatikan setiap mereka berpapasan, dan saat aku bertanya pada Mione, 'kenapa Neville selalu terlihat malu setiap barpapasan dengan Blaise' dan Mione menjawab" jelas Harry.

"Itu hanya ada dua kemungkinan, pertama, mereka pacaran, dan ke-dua mereka tunangan" sambung Hermione.

"Dan secara tidak sengaja aku melihat cincin lambang keluarga Zabini tergantung di leher Neville saat Neville baru selesai memakai baju setelah Neville mandi dan belum sempat menyembunyikannya dibalik bajunya" jelas Harry.

"Apalagi setelah penyerangan di departemen misteri, kami melihat kekewatiran diwajah Zabini saat menatap Neville terluka" tambah Hermione.

"Kalau kalian sudah tau, kenapa kalian terkejut, atau kalian hanya pura - pura terkejut ?" Kesal Theo.

"Itu karena kami tidak ingin Ron merasa terkejut sendiri, karena itu kami menemaninya terkejut" jawab Harry dengan wajah super polos.

Pernyataan polos Harry itu membuat yang lainnya gemes pengen cubit pipi tembem itu, bahkan Draco tidak kuat untuk tidak mencium Harry tepat di bibir nya yang membuat Ron menggeram marah, sedangkan Harry hanya dapat tertunduk malu karena perbuatan Draco.

"Draco... Boleh aku juga menciummu ?" Tanya Harry dengan puppy eyes.

Ron rasanya mau pinsang mendengar permintaan Harry, sementara Draco dan yang lainnya menatap Harry tidak percaya, karena mereka tidak pernah menduga Harry akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Te - tentu Harry" jawab Draco.

Dengan wajah merah karena malu, Harry mencium Draco tepat di bibir yang kembali membuat yang ada di sana terkejut bukan main, terutama Draco dan Ron, pasalnya mereka fikir Harry hanya akan mencium Draco di pipi bukan di bibir.

"Harry, kenapa kau mencium Draco di bibir ?" Tanya Pansy

"Bukankah Draco sekaran pacarku ?" Melihat semua mengangguk -kecuali Ron yang sedang melempar death glare pada Draco yang dibalas seringai- Harry melanjutkan "kata Mione, ciuman di kening diberikan oleh orang tua atau orang yang sudah kita anggap orang tua, ciuman di pipi diberikan oleh sahabat, seperti Mione dan Ron sering lakukan padaku, dan kalau ciuman di bibir diberikan oleh pacar, tunangan, suami atau istri, dan untuk seorang ibu yang biasa memberi anak mereka kecupan dibibir itu tidak bisa dikatan sebagai ciuman" jelas Harry.

"Aku akan memberi mu imbalan Granger, karena telah mengajar Harry hal seperti itu" kata Draco dengan seringainya.

"Draco... Kalau kau mau memberi Mione imbalan, cukup jodohkan Mione dengan Theo" kata Harry.

Kini wajah Hermione telah memrah berkat perkataannya itu dan membuat semua kini menatapnya termasuk Theo yang terdapat bias memerah di pipinya meski dia mencoba agar wajahnya tetap datar.

"Harry apa yang kau katakan" kata Hermione masih dengan wajah yang merah.

"Aku cuma berusaha membantumu Mione, bukankah kau menyukai Theo ?" Kata Harry yang benar - benar tidak peka dan membuat wajah Hermione seperti tomat kesukaan seseorang dari negri sakura.

"Kalau mengenai hal itu Granger tidak perlu bantuangku love, karena Theo juga menyukai Granger" kata Draco.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, kalian harus segera pacara supaya kita bisa bertunangan di hari yang sama" kata Harry semangat.

"Itu benar, sebaiknya kalian bertunangan dihari yang sama dengan Malfoy dan Harry, supaya orang - orang berfikir Harry dan Mione sudah bertunangan dengan demikian orang - orang seperti Ginny tidak akan mengganggu Harry lagi, dan untuk cincin pertunangan kalian, kalian tetap pakai cincin pertunangan masing - masing dan beri glamour untuk terlihat seperti cincin keluarga Potter, dan hanya orang - orang yang mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya yang dapat melihat bentuk asli cincin itu" kata Ron.

Hal itu membuat orang - orang menatap Ron tidak percaya, karena ini pertama kalinya Ron memberi ide yang cemerlang.

"Apa... Kenapa kalian menatap ku begitu ?" tanya Ron kesal, yang lainnya segera menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi... Sekarang kita semua teman ?" Tanya Harry dengan senyum terpasang diwajahnya yang manis.

"Tentu Harry... Tidak hanya teman tapi sahabat yang akan saling membantu" jawab Pansy.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang mari saling memanggil nama depan di saat hanya ada orang yang mengetahui hal ini, dan jika di Hogwarts kita kembali seperti saat sebelum pertemuan ini" kata Harry, yang disetujui semuanya.

"Baiklah love, apa kau mau ikut ke Malfoy manor, ibu ku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, karena terakhir kali Mom bisa memeluk itu saat kau baru lahir" tanya Draco.

"Bagaimana bisa ibu mu memeluk Harry yang baru lahir" tanya Mione.

"Itu karena orang tua ku dan orang tua Harry bersahabat secara sembunyi - sembunyi, seperti kita saat ini, dan saat kau lahir kami semua ada di sana" jelas Draco

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi" ajak Harry.

Saat semuanya sudah berdiri, tiba - tiba Theo menarik tangan Hermione sehingga semuanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan jahil.

"Mmmm... Aku mau bicara dengan Hermione dulu, jadi sebaiknya kalian diluang saja nanti, kami menyusul" kata Theo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Perkataan Draco dipotong oleh Harry, Pansy, Daphne dan Astoria yang berkata secara bersamaan.

"Selamat berkencang !" Seru mereka yang membuat wajah Hermione memerah sampai ke telinga.

Tbc

Sulawesi Selatang

Pinrang, 28-05-2017


	6. Chapter 6

Pinrang, 05-06-2017

Disclaimer : Harry Poter milik J. K. Rowlings, tapi cerita ini milik saya

Pair: DMHP, BZNL, RWPP, TNHG, FWDG, GWAG, SBSS, FGRL

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: Bash Light, SLASH/YAOI, MPreg, Dark Harry, OOC, typos bertebaran

Summary: Aku sudah punya anak/Sejak kapan kau menyukai ku/Kenapa Ron, kenapa bukan Harry/namamu sebenarnya Hermione Potter, bukan Hermione Granger/Mione, ini bukan rahasia/Abraxas Malfoy, istri dari Lord Voldemort/Calon menantumu seharusnya berada di Slytherin bukannya di Gryffindor/Sirus, Severus HAMIL

Prev Chap

Saat semuanya sudah berdiri, tiba - tiba Theo menarik tangan Hermione sehingga semuanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan jahil.

"Mmmm... Aku mau bicara dengan Hermione dulu, jadi sebaiknya kalian diluang saja, nanti kami menyusul" kata Theo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Perkataan Draco dipotong oleh Harry, Pansy, Daphne dan Astoria yang berkata secara bersamaan.

"Selamat berkencang !" Seru mereka yang membuat wajah Hermione memerah sampai ke telinga

Chap 6

Grimmauld Place no 12

"Molly !, dimana anak baptis ku" teriak Sirius sambil berlari dari lantai atas menuju dapur.

"Harry masih ada di Diagon Alley dengan Ron dan Hermione, katanya ingin melihat - lihat sebentar dan makan es krim" jawab Molly yang sibuk memasak.

"Molly, haruskah kau yang masak ?" Tanya Sirius.

"Tentu, bukankah kau juga menyukai masakan ku ?" Jawab dan tanya Molly.

"Jujur, aku lebih suka masakan Kreacher dari pada masakan mu" jawab Sirius enteng.

"Jadi maksud mu, masakan Kreacher lebih enak dari pada masakan ku !" Seru Molly marah.

"Tepat sekali, kalau kau tetap ingin masak untuk keluargamu dan orde, silahkan, tapi jangan masak untuk ku, Harry dan Moony" kata Sirius meninggalkan Molly yang marah.

"Kreacher !" Panggil Sirius pada Kreacher dengan keras agar Molly dapat mendengarnya.

"Master memanggil Kreacher, Sir" tanya Kreacher.

"Kreacher ! Kau yang membuat makan malam untuk ku, Harry dan Moony, mengerti" kata Sirius masih dengan suara keras "juga untuk Sevee, Ron, Hermione dan si kembar Weasley, dan pastikan Molly maupun Albus tidak melihat, mendekat bahkan memegannya, dan lakukan apa pun untuk mencegah mereka memasukkan sesuatu kedalam makanan itu" lanjut Sirius berbisik pada Kreacher, begitu Sirius sampai di ruang pohon keluarga.

"Kreacher mengerti Sir" jawab Kreacher sebelum menghilang.

Begitu Kreacher menghilang, Sirius tiba-tiba merasakn sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya, saat Sirius mengambilnya ternyata itu adalah cermin dua arah, dan saat ini dia melihat wajah sepupunya yang jauh terlihat lebih cantik dari penampilannya saat berada di luar.

"Ada apa Bella, kenapa kau menggangu saat aku sibuk" kata Sirius

"Sibuk apa, bukankah kau hanya tinggal dirumah tanpa melakukan apa pun selain mengawasi para ~orde~ idiot itu" kata Bellatrix sinis saat menyebut orde

"Berdiam diri di rumah dan mengawasi mereka itu sangat sulit, aku juga harus terlihat seperti idiot untuk mengelabui mereka, rasanya pasti lebih menyenangkan mengantar Harry ke Diagon Alley untuk membelikannya keperluan yang dia inginkan" kata Sirius pundung

"Sirius, kenapa kau tidak ajak saja Harry kesini, aku sangat bosan, Rodolphus dan Rabastan sedang keluar mengerjakan tugas, sedangkan Narcissa sibuk dengan Lucius"

"Kalau saja kau sudah punya anak, kau tidak akan bosan sepupu"

"Aku sudah punya anak !" Seru Bellatrix

"Oh... Ya, kalau begitu mana, aku tidak pernah melihat" ejek Sirius

"Kau selalu melihat mereka, mereka adalah Harry, Draco dan Nymphadora"

"Yang benar saja sepupu, mereka itu anak dari sepupu dan saudara mu, bukan anak kandung mu" kata Sirius yang membuat Bellatrix cemberut dan kesal

"Bella nanti kita lanjut lagi, ada yang menuju kesini, jika kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting, panggil Kreacher, dan segera lah buat anak lagi, jangan terlalu larut pada kesedihan mengerti Bella sayang" kata Sirius yang diangguki bella.

Tepat setelah Sirius menyembunyikan kembali cermin dua arahnya, Kingsley muncul dan menatap Sirius dari atas ke bawah membuat Sirius jengah.

"Ada apa Kingsley ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang umm patroli" jawab Kingsley sedikit ragu

"Kingsley... Kingsley, kau fikir kau ada dimana, saat ini kau ada di Grimmauld Place no 12, markas orde, untuk apa kau patroli di markas orde" Kata Sirius sinis yang tidak dapat dia sembunyikan sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Diagon Alley

"Hermione... Benarkah kau juga menyukai ku" tanya Theo yang diangguki Hermione yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Tapi Theo, apa ayah mu tidak akan marah kalau kita pacaran, bahkan tunangan" tanya Hermione khawatir.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Mione, karena Dad sudah mengetahui kalau aku mencitaimu, Dad sangat senang saat mengetahui orang yang aku cintai merupakan penyihir terpintar diangkatanku, Dad bahkan pamer pada teman - teman pelahap maut nya, kalau calon menantunya adalah Hermione Granger, penyihir terpintar diangkatan anaknya, membuat teman - teman nya jadi kesal karena iri, dan membuat Dad sangat senang" jelas Theo dengan senyum diwajah saat mengingat hal itu.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai ku" tanya Hermione.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, yang aku tahu, jantungku berdetak kencang setiap melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama teman - temanmu, bagaimana dengan mu" jawab Theo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti aku mulai memperhatikan seorang pria diantara rombongan Draco, seorang pria yang tidak pernah menggangguku dan teman - teman ku, saat Harry dan Ron menyadari apa yang terjadi padaku, mereka hanya dapat berkata, diantara semua siswa pria di Hogwarts kenapa yang kau cintai justru dia, siswa dari Slytherin yang tidak akan pernah melirik mu, kami mohon Mione lupakan dia' saat itu rasanya aku sangat ingin menangis karena menyadari itu semua benar"

"Dan kau mencobanya, mencoba untuk melupakanku ?" Tanya Theo.

"Ya, aku mencobanya, tapi tidak berhasil, saat itu aku sadar tidak akan ada pria manapun yang menginginkan wanita yang mencintai pria lain, ketika itu aku sangat ingat perkataan Ron yang mencoba menghiburku, 'jangan khawatir Mione, jika tidak ada pria yang menginginkanmu, maka aku yang akan menikahimu' saat itulah aku berfikir hanya Ron yang akan menikah dengan ku"

"Kenapa Ron, kenapa bukan Harry ?" Tanya Theo.

"Tidak mungkin kan aku menikahi adikku sendiri" jawab Hermione.

"Jadi Harry adalah adikmu, dan namamu sebenarnya Hermione Potter, bukan Hermione Granger" kata Theo bercanda dengan kedua tangan sudah berda di pinggang Hermione yang tengah bersandar di pagar shrieking shack.

"Sungguh lucu Theo" kata Hermione tersenyum dengan kedua tangan beradah di leher Theo.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat dan bertambah dekat hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka dan akhirnya mereka berbagi ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasan kekasih, bibir mereka yang awalnya hanya saling menempel kini telah berubah menjadi kecupan - kecupan ringan, bibir mereka mulai saling melumat, hingga mereka melakukan french kiss , mereka baru berjauhan saat mereka kehabisan nafas, meski bibir mereka telah berpisah, tapi tidak dengan tubuh dan kening mereka yang masih menempel.

"Apa kau tahu Mione ?" Tanya Theo dengan nafas terengah.

"Tidak" jawab Mione

"Hahaha... Tentu saja kau tidak tahu" tawa Theo

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku" kata Mione sambil melihat ke atas untuk melihat Theo.

"Sebenarnya aku berencana mendekatimu saat sekolah dimulai, karena kau tahu sendiri, kita mungkin akan mulai cukup dekat saat sekolah nanti, karena Harry dan Draco, kemudian memintamu menjadi pacarku dan membuatmu jadi tunanganku, aku fikir semua itu membutuhkan waktu paling cepat setahun, tapi ternyata dugaan ku salah" jelas Theo.

"Kalau kau sudah punya rencana, maka berbeda dengan ku yang bahkan takut hanya untuk bermimpi bisa sedekat ini denganmu apalagi menjadi kekasih bahkan bertunangan denganmu" kata Hermione.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah hanya akan menjadi kekasih, tunangan dan menikah dengan ku, bukan dengan Ron" kata Theo dengan nada humor di kalimat terakhir.

"Tentu Theo... Tentu" jawab Mione sambil memejamkan matanya saat Theo kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Sementara itu di belakang beberapa pohon yang saling berjarak beberapa meter terllihat beberapa pasang mata dan telinga yang mendengar dan melihat semua kejadian tadi.

"Aku sungguh iri pada Theo" kata Draco yang saat ini tengah memeluk Harry dari belakang.

"Kenapa, atau jangan - jangan kau juga mencintai Mione ?" Tanya Harry dengan mata membelalak lebar melihat Draco yang kepalanya di bahu Harry.

"Tidak lucu love, aku tidak mungkin mencintai si nona tahu segala itu" jawab Draco dengan wajah datar.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau iri pada Theo ?" Tanya Harry tidak mengerti.

Pertanyaan polos itu sungguh membuat Draco gemas, sehingga Draco menggigit kecil ujung hidung Harry.

"Itu karena Theo telah mendapat french kiss , sedangkan aku hanya mendapat kecupan singkat seperti yang diberikan seorang ibu pada anaknya" kata Draco dengan wajah pura - pura sedihnya.

"Itu karena aku malu Draco, soalnya banyak orang yang lihat" kata Harry.

"Aku tahu, tadi aku cuma bercanda" kata Draco sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Harry.

"Sebagai ganti dari french kiss yang kau ingin kan itu, bagaimana kalau kita memperkuat ikatan mate diantara kita dimalam pertunangan kita" kata Harry yang membuat Draco terkejut.

"Kau yakin love ?" Tanya Draco dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Aku yakin Draco, karena dengan memperkuat ikatan mate diantara kita, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghianatiku" kata Harry.

"Bahkan tanpa hal itu pun, aku tidak akan pernah menghianatimu, karena kau adalah hidup ku" kata Draco.

Sementara itu di pohon - pohon lainnya kita dapat mendengar gumam seperti 'so sweet' atau 'mereka berempat sungguh tidak sadar tempat'.

"Bukankah mereka sangat romantis ?" Tanya Pansy.

"Ya... Dan kau sangat cantik" kata Ron yang terus menatap wajah Pansy yang ada di depannya.

"Dan kau sangat pandai dalam menggombal, tapi mendengar perkataan Mione tadi, kau juga dapat diperhintungkan sebagai calon suami yang baik" kata Pansy.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau mencobanya bersamaku" tanya Ron sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Pansy.

"Tawaran yang cukup menarik" sambut Pansy dan menerima uluran tanga Ron.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin memberiku french kiss seperti mereka ?" Tanya Ron.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau" jawab Pansy tersenyum.

"Malangnya diriku" kata Ron pura - pura sedih.

"Apa itu cukup untuk saat ini ?" Tanya Pansy setelah memberi kecupan pada bibir Ron.

"Tentu... Sangat cukup, untuk saat ini" jawab Ron sambil memeluk erat Pansy yang memberinya pukulan ringan di dada.

Setelah itu mereka semua segera meninggalkan tempat itu setelah saling memberi kode begitu mereka melihat Theo dan Hermione bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Theo..." Panggil Hermione.

"Hmmm" gumam Theo.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menyusul yang lainnya, mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku selalu mempunyai kekhawituran berlebih terhadap Harry dan Ron, terutama Harry"

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi, aku juga tidak sabar memamerkanmu pada Dad"

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Malfoy Manor

"Bibi Cissa, Draco dan yang lainnya dimana ?" Tanya Theo.

"Bukannya kalian pergi bersama, karena Draco dan yang lainnya belum kembali" jawab dan heran Narcissa.

Tepat setelah Narcissa menyelesaikan ucapannya, Draco dan yang lainnya muncul berpasang - pasangan dengan menggunakan portkay.

"Kalian dari mana, bukankah seharusnya kalian sudah sampai dari tadi ?" Tanya Theo curiga.

Dan saat itu rombongan pelahap maut dan Voldemort muncul dari ruang pertemuan.

"Harry, kalian dari mana ?" Tanya Hermione.

"Draco, tutup mulut Harry dan ..." Kata Ron saat melihat Harry akan bicara.

Tapi sayang nya Hermione lebih cepat dari Draco, dan menarik Harry ke sisinya.

"Sial !" Umpat Ron

"Kenapa Draco harus menutup mulut Harry" tanya Pansy.

"Itu karena Harry selalu jujur pada Mione, sekalipun itu sangat rahasia, jika Mione yang bertanya, Harry akan selalu berkata jujur" jelas Ron, yang membuat semua yang ada di sana menatap trio Gryffindor tidak percaya akan fakta baru yang mereka tahu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, kalian tidak akan mau menghadapi kemarahan seorang Hermione Granger" bisik Ron pada orang - orang yang ada disampingnya.

Dan saat mereka bersiap - siap untuk kabur tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berarti, Hermione langsung berkata.

"Tetap di tempat kalian !" Seru Hermione tiba - tiba.

"Matilah kita" ratap Ron.

"Baiklah Harry, kalian dari mana ?" Tanya Hermione sekali lagi.

"Kami habis mengintip mu kencan dengan Theo" kata Harry dengan wajah super polos dan senyum menempel di wajahnya.

"Hmm haaah, jadi kenapa kami lebih dulu sampai ?" Tanya Hermione setelah berusaha tenang dengan menarik nafas.

"Semua portkay terjatuh di timbunan salju saat kami mejauh dari tempat kalian kencan" jawab Harry "asal kau tahu Mione, tadi sangat seru saat kami mencari portkay yang berupa koin ditimbunan salju" lanjut Harry semangat.

"Apa kalian bersenang - senang, Harry ?"

"Ya Mione, kami bersenang - senang"

Dan terdengar beberapa suara gumam seperti 'hanya Harry yang bersenang - senang, kami tidak' juga 'apanya yang bersenang - senang, kalau kami sangat takut akan berhadapan dengan singa betina yang sedang marah'

"Harry, bisahkah kau ketempat Professor Snape, karena aku mau memberi mereka hadiah dan itu rahasia" kata Hermione.

"Hadiah ku mana ?" Tanya Harry.

Saat Hermione memberinya hadiah, Harry justru manyun, karena Harry tahu isi hadiah miliknya.

"Mione, ini bukan rahasia" kesal Harry.

"Tentu saja bagimu ini sudah bukan rahasia karena aku selalu memberimu hadiah cokelat, dan ini hadiah tambahan untukmu, sikat gigi karena kau terlalu banyak makan cokelat yang bisa membuat gigimu rusak, dan jangan dibuang"

"Tapi Mione, penyihir tidak perlu sikat gigi"

"Tidak boleh protes, sana pergi" kata Hermione sambil mendorong Harry ke arah Severus .

Saat Harry sudah naik kelantai atas dengan Severus, Hermione langsung berbalik kearah Draco cs dengan tampang yang sangat menyeramkan membuat Draco cs menelang ludah paksa, mereka tidak pernah berfikir, Hermione Granger yang selama ini mereka hina bisa menjadi begitu menyeramkan, Theo yang merasa kasihan pada teman - temannya berniat menolong mereka justru juga kena imbasnya.

"Love, kau tidak perlu keras pada mereka, maafkan saja mereka" kata Theo.

"Dan kau yang akan menggantikan mereka dihukum" tenya Hermione sinis, membuat Theo cepat - cepat angkat tangan.

Sementara itu Voldemort dan para pelahap mautnya yang telah mengambil tempat di sofa menontong mereka dengan tertarik.

"Ciri khas pria pure-blood sejati, sekuat apa pun mereka, mereka akan tetap takut pada pacar, tunangan, istri dan ibu mereka" kata Voldemort.

"Termasuk Dad yang takut pada Mom" kata Lucius yang mengundang senyum simpul dari para pelahap maut lainnya.

"Kau benar Lucius, ada kalanya dimana aku bersyukur ibu mu sudah tidak ada, tapi meski begitu, aku lebih sering marah pada diriku sendiri, yang bisa - bisanya masuk jebakan Dumbledore saat itu, kalau saja aku lebih waspada dan tidak terburu - buru bertindak, aku mungkin bisa menyelamatkan ibu mu dari cacar naga yang dideritanya" ungkap Voldemort.

"Itu bukan salah Dad, Mom akan tetap pergi meninggalkan kita meski Dad tidak hancur saat itu, kita tahu, cacar naga di usia Mom adalah hal yang berat"

"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mencari ramuan yang bisa meringankan bahkan menyembukan cacar naga yang di deritanya"

Untuk pertama kalinya semua pelahap maut merasakan aura kesedihan yang sangat kental keluar dari pangeran kegelapan yang mereka hormati dan selalu ditakuti oleh banyak penyihir terutama dari pihak light, dan semua itu disebabkan oleh seseorang yang sudah lama meninggal yaitu Abraxas Malfoy, istri dari Lord Voldemort.

"Aku harus memberitahu Sirius mengenai ini" kata Bellatrix yang menuai tatapan bingung.

Mengerti akan kebingungan teman - teman nya juga Dark Lord, Bellatrix menujuk ke arah Hermione yang sedang berbicara pada Narcissa .

"Sirius pasti tidak ingin melewatkan hal itu begitu saja bukan ?" Tanya Bellatrix polos, membuat mereka yang mendengar hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kreacher" panggil Bellatrix.

"Mister memanggil Kreacher"

"Kreacher, sampaikan pesanku ini pada Sirius 'halo sepupu, kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan mau ketinggalan dengan apa yang terjadi di manor saat ini' mengerti Kreacher" pesan Bellatrix.

"Kreacher mengerti Mister" dan setelahnya Kreacher menghilang.

Sementara itu mari kita lihat hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Hermione pada Draco cs.

"Mrs Malfoy, di Manor ini ada berapa peri rumah ?" Tanya Hermione yang membuat semua orang bingung.

"Sudah kuduga hukumannya akan seperti itu, aku sudah curiga saat Mione meminta Harry meninggalkan ruangan ini" kata Ron yang membuatnya mendapat death glare dari Hermione.

"Ron, sekali lagi kau bicara, kau akan mendapat hukuman paling berat dari yang lainnya" kata Hermione penuh ancaman.

"Ms. Granger, haruskah aku memanggil mereka semua untuk mu" tanya Narcissa.

"Tentu Mrs. Malfoy dan terima kasih" jawab Hermione.

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Grimmauld Place no 12

"Sirius, sedang apa kau di kamar, kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya" tanya Remus.

"Aku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, dari pada aku membongkar identitas kita, lebih baik aku di kamar, apa kau baru saja dari tempat Fenrir"

"Ya, begitu pertemuan selesai aku langsung kemari, aku takut mereka akan curiga jika aku terlalu lama"

"Apa Harry ada di bawah"

"Tidak ada, Harry, Ron dan Hermione tidak ada di bawah, memang mereka kemana ?"

"Diagon Alley"

"Mereka ke Diagon Alley dan belum kembali, ini sudah hampir makan malam, Sirius seharusnya..." Perkataan Remus terpotong dengan kemunculan Kreacher.

"Master, maaf Kreacher mengganggu sir" kata Kreacher penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa Kreacher, kau justru menyelamatkanku dari ceramah panjang induk serigala hamil" kata Sirius membuat Remus menggeram marah "Ada apa Kreacher" tanya Sirius.

"Kreacher membawa pesan dari mister Bellatrix"

"Dan apa pesannya ?"

"halo sepupu, kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan mau ketinggal dengan apa yang terjadi di manor saat ini" kata Kreacher (an: para peri rumah menyampaikan setiap pesan sesuai dengan nada suara dan ekspresi wajah tuan mereka saat mereka diberi pesan).

"Terima kasih Kreacher" kata Sirius.

"Kreacher senang bisa membantu Master" setelah mengatakan itu Kreacher menghilang dengan bunyi pelang.

"Apa maksudnya Malfoy Manor ?" Tanya Remus.

"Aku rasa juga begitu" jawab Sirius sambil berdiri "baiklah Moony, malam ini kau sedang ngidam apa ?" Tanya Sirius.

"Aku sedang tidak ngidam apa pun, dan untuk apa aku memintanya padamu, aku lebih suka Fenrir yang mencarikannya untukku" jawab Remus.

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Remus baru menyadari maksud pertanyaan Sirius.

"Ah... Aku mengerti, ayo kita pergi, biar aku yang jawab jika ada yang bertanya" kata Remus.

Begitu mereka tiba di bawah, mereka melihat semua anggota orde berkumpul di dapur sehingga Sirius hanya melewati pintu dapur dan menuju pintu keluar sambil berteriak.

"Jika kalian ingin makan malam jangan tunggu kami, karena aku harus keluar untuk memenuhi keinginan Moony ku yang sedang mengandung anakku" teriak Sirius, dan mereka berhasil keluar tanpa ada yang sempat bertanya pada mereka.

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Malfoy Manor

"Mrs. Malfoy, bisakah aku memberi mereka perintah sekali ini saja" tanya Hermione penuh harap saat semua peri rumah sudah berkumpul.

"Tentu Ms. Granger, itu bisa diatur" jawab Narcissa.

"Aku ingin kalian semua mengawasi dan menyerahkan tugas kalian membersihkan manor ini pada mereka" kata Hermione yang dipatuhi para peri rumah meski mereka enggang.

"Apa !" Seru Draco cs -kecuali Ron tentu saja-

Hukuman yang diberikan Hermione juga membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan terkejut bukan main.

"Memangnya kau siapa berani memberi kami hukuman seperti itu" marah Pansy.

"Sebaiknya kalian diam" kata Ron berbisik saat melihat Hermione menampakkan aura yang tidak menyenankan.

"Jangan hanya karena kau sahabat Harry dan calon tunangan Theo, kau bisa memerintah kami seenak mu" kesal Daphne.

"Love, jangan melawan, kau justru mempersulit keadaan" kata Fred saat menyadari apa yang ditakutkan oleh Ron.

"Kenapa hanya kami yang dihukum seperti ini, kenapa Harry tidak dihukum juga, bukankah dia juga ada disana waktu itu" marah Astoria.

"Kesalahan besar" gumam Ron, Fred dan George, sambil mereka mundur ke belakang.

"D I A M" teriak Hermione marah,

Dengan rambut berkibar layaknya ular, dan terdapat bayang - bayang sisik ular di wajahnya, membuat Ron dan orang - orang yang memperhatikan terkejut.

"Apa kalian fikir Harry akan protes dengan hukuman yang aku berikan pada kalian, Harry justru akan senang, asal kalian tahu, Harry bahkan telah menjadi peri rumah bagi kerabat muggle nya, bahkan sejak Harry baru bisa berjalan hingga sekarang, mendapat jatah makan satu kali sehari, jika beruntung, Harry akan mendapat jatah makan dua kali sehari, dan jika bagi paman dan bibi nya, Harry telah melakukan kesalahan dan berbuat nakal, Harry tidak akan mendapat jatah makan selama satu hari bahkan bisa sampai dua hari, dan kalian sudah mengeluh hanya karena di beri hukuman seperti itu selama satu hari, kalian sungguh menyedihkan" sinis Hermione.

Perkataan Hermione telah membuka mata mereka semua yang ada di sana -kecuali tiga bersaudara Weasley-, fakta yang selama ini mereka tidak ketahui tentang seorang Harry Potter, fakta yang membuat mereka semua sangat marah, terutama keluarga Malfoy dan Bellatrix.

"Hermione..." Panggil Pansy, Daphne dan Astoria.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu melakukannya jika kalian tidak ingin" potong Hermione "aku akan menyusul Harry, dan bisakah kalian merahasiakan dari Harry, kalau aku sudah memberitahu kalian bagaimana kehidupannya di luar dunia sihir" tanya Hermione sambil berbalik menuju tangga untuk menyusul Harry.

Suasana masih hening meski Hermione sudah tidak ada di sekitar mereka, saat ini Draco cs benar - benar menyesal karena telah marah pada Hermione, terutama ke tiga gadis Slytherin yang ada disana, bahkan hampir tidak ada diantara mereka yang menyadari kalau sebenarnya tadi Hermione sempat menyeringai licik yang hanya dilihat oleh Theo yang berada di sampingnya, Voldemort dan Narcissa.

"Aku akan melakukan hukuman yang telah diberikan Hermione, aku ingin merasakan bagaiman rasanya berada di posisi Harry meski hanya sehari" kata Pansy.

"Aku juga akan melakukannya" kata Daphne.

"Aku juga" kata Neville yang dari tadi diam tidak mengeluarkan suara disamping Blaise.

"Sepertinya semuanya setuju" kata Draco yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya, "jadi tunggu apalagi, mari kita lakukan sebelum makan malam dimulai" lanjutnya.

Kini semua remaja itu mulai mekukan hukuman mereka menyisahkan Theo, Narcissa, Voldemort dan pelahap mautnya.

"Calon menantumu seharusnya berada di Slytherin bukannya di Gryffindor" beritahu Voldemort pada Nott

"Aku tidak percaya ini, sekumpulan siswa Slytherin diperdaya oleh siswa Gryffindor, bahkan putra ku yang merupakan pewaris Slytherin" kata Narcissa.

"Bukan salah Draco jika tidak menyadari rencana licik Hermione, karena jujur aku juga hampir terperdaya jika aku tidak berada disamping Hermione" kata Theo.

"Dan bodahnya Sirius melewatkan semua itu" kesal Bellatrix atas keterlambatan Sirius.

"Apa yang aku lewatkan" tanya Sirius yang baru saja masuk.

"Sirus, Severus HAMIL !" Teriak Harry dari lantai dua.

Tbc

Sulawesi Selatang

Pinrang, 31-05-2017


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Harry Poter milik J. K. Rowlings, tapi cerita ini milik saya

Pair: DMHP, BZNL, RWPP, TNHG, FWDG, GWAG, SBSS, FGRL

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: Bash Light, SLASH/YAOI, MPreg, Dark Harry, OOC, typos bertebaran

Summary: Draco yang hamil dan menjadi seorang ibu/aku yang jadi ibu babtisnya/Sevee kau baik - baik saja, kau terlihat pucat/Harry akan Tinggal di sini setelah menikah nanti/kami akan menikah satu minggu lagi/ibuku sempat marah padaku karena belum juga melamar Sevee

Prev Chap

"Calon menantumu seharusnya berada di Slytherin bukannya di Gryffindor" beritahu Voldemort pada Nott

"Aku tidak percaya ini, sekumpulan siswa Slytherin diperdaya oleh siswa Gryffindor, bahkan putra ku yang merupakan pewaris Slytherin" kata Narcissa.

"Bukan salah Draco jika tidak menyadari rencana licik Hermione, karena jujur aku juga hampir terperdaya jika aku tidak berada disamping Hermione" kata Theo.

"Dan bodahnya Sirius melewatkan semua itu" kesal Bellatrix atas keterlambatan Sirius.

"Apa yang aku lewatkan" tanya Sirius yang baru saja masuk bersama Remus.

"Sirus, Severus HAMIL !" Teriak Harry dari lantai dua.

Chap 7

Teriakan Harry itu membuat semua orang dilantai satu terkejut, bahkan Draco cs yang tadi meninggalkan ruang tamu, langsung kembali lagi ke ruang tamu saat mendengar teriakan Harry, dan begitu mereka semua sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, semua nya langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sirius yang langsung gugup ditatap seperti itu, untung saja Harry segera berlari turun kearahnya dan memeluknya memberi selamat.

"Sirius... Selamat sebentar lagi kau akan jadi seorang ayah" kata Harry penuh semangat "boleh aku yang jadi ayah babtis nya ?" Tanya Harry penuh harap

"Harry... Aku tidak mungkin menjadikanmu ayah babtis untuk anak ku" jawab Sirius dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Kenapa...?" Rajuk Harry.

"Itu karena kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang ayah, kalau menjadi ibu babtisnya masih bisa aku pertimbangkan" kata Sirius sok berfikir demi menjahili Harry.

"Aku ini laki - laki Sirius, jadi tidak mungkin menjadi seorang ibu" kesal Harry.

"Benarkah, tapi kalau kau dan Draco akan menikah, siapa yang akan hamil dan menjadi ibu untuk anak kalian, tidak mungkin Draco kan ?" Tanya Sirius.

Karena perkataan Sirius, mau tidak mau membuat semua orang yang ada disana membayangkan Draco yang hamil dan menjadi seorang ibu, akibatnya semua orang yang ada disana merinding disko.

"Kau benar Sirius, membayangkan Draco yang hamil dan menjadi seorang ibu membuatku ingin muntah dan pingsan, benar - benar sangat mengerikan" kata Harry super polos.

"Sudah aku bilangkan, kau itu pantasnya jadi seorang ibu bukannya seorang ayah" kata Sirius.

"Kalau begitu aku yang jadi ibu babtisnya !" Seru Harry.

"Tapi setelah aku pikir - pikir, rasanya tidak mungkin kau yang jadi ibu babtis untuk anakku"

"Kenapa... " Rajuk Harry lagi.

"Itu karena akan aneh kalau kau yang merupakan anak babtis ku menjadi ibu babtis dari anakku, karena seharusnya kalian itu saudara" jelas Sirius.

"Itu benar Harry, bahkan kau juga tidak bisa menjadi orang tua babtis untuk anakku, jadi kau cukup menjadi kakak yang baik untuk mereka" kata Remus.

"Tapi kalau kau mau menjadi orang tua babtis, kau bisa menjadi orang tua babtis untuk anak Ron atau Hermione" kata Sirius.

"Benarkah...?" Tanya Harry penuh harap.

"Itu benar love, jadi sekarang kau ikut dengan ku dan biarkan para orang dewasa berbicara" kata Draco sambil membawa Harry menyingkir dari sana.

"Tapi Draco, aku kan juga sudah dewasa"

"Benarkah...?" Tanya Draco tidak percaya dan alis naik sebelah.

"Hmmmm..." Gumam dan angguk Harry yakin.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak yakin ya..." Kata Draco menggoda Harry.

"Itu benar Draco, aku sudah dewasa" kata Harry berusaha meyakinkan Draco dan berakhir dengan perdebatan tidak penting.

Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan pasangan beda spesies itu dan beralih pada orang - orang yang tengah diselimuti ketegangan karena berita yang dibawah Harry tadi, sampai - sampai mereka tidak sadar Narcissa telah naik ke lantai dua menyusul Severus.

"Jadi Sirius... Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Severus bisa hamil, padahal kami sudah memperingatkan mu mengenai hal ini ?" Tanya Lucius.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Severus bisa hamil, karena setahuku severus baru mau minum ramuan indobakhuni setelah kami menikah" jelas Sirius.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Severus bisa hamil sekarang ?" Tanya Bellatrix.

"Kau tahu bukan Sirius, kalau saat ini sangat berbahaya bagi Severus untuk hamil" kata remus lembut "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pihak light jika mereka mengetahui Severus tengah hamil" lanjutnya

"Dan jika mereka mengira Severus tengah mengandung bayi dari salah satu death ether karena tidak ada pihak light yang mempercayai Severus selain Dumbledore, mereka akan menganggap Severus sebagai mata - mata pihak dark _walaupun itu benar_ dan akhirnya mereka menyiksa dan mengancam Severus akan membunuh bayi kalian jika Severus tidak memberikan semua informasi yang dia ketahui atau yang lebih buruk membunuh mereka berdua, Severus juga bayi mu " kata Bellatrix marah, meskipun ada setitik luka dibalik manik kelam Bellatrix yang dapat dilihat semua orang dengan jelas.

"Apakah Severus tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari misi ?" Tanya Sirius lemah.

"Kita bisa saja menarik Severus, tapi itu justru membuatnya jadi sasaran empuk pihak light jika salah satu dari mereka melihat Severus di jalan" jelas Lucius yang membuat Sirius semakin terpuruk.

"Aku memiliki solusi untuk masalah kalian" kata Hermione yang baru turung bersama Narcissa dan Severus yang terlihat pucat, membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Sevee kau baik - baik saja, kau terlihat pucat" kata Sirius cemas.

"Kita abaikan saja Sirius, jadi Mione solusi apa yang kau punya untuk masalah ini ?" Tanya Remus.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dan Ron berpura - pura pacaran, dan Sirius yang mempunyai otak jail dan pembuat onar ini, memutuskan bahwa itu pantas dirayakan sebelum kami kembali ke Hogwarts, dan berpesta dengan firewhisky merupakan cara yang tepat untuk merayakannya, dan saat semua orang sudah mabuk kecuali Remus, Severus dan Sirius _meskipun dia mabuk tidak akan merebah apa pun_ maka kita akan membuat seolah - olah Sirius dan Severus telah tidur bersama _meskipun jika mereka mau tidur bersama beneran juga tidak masalah_ dan keesokan harinya Remus akan menemukan mereka di kamar Sirius dalam keadaan tanpa busana, stelah itu kalian tahu bukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan" jelas Hermione

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka bertanya, kenapa Severus bisa hamil, padahal dia bukan makhluk sihir dan tidak memiliki pasangan pria" tanya Sirius.

"Professor Snape tinggal bilang kalau dulu saat dia ikut penelitian membuat ramuan indobakhuni, dia dan beberapa anggota ditunjuk sebagai orang yang mencoba ramuan ini karena memiliki aura seorang submissive, bereskan" kata Hermione.

Penjelasan Hermione itu membuat semua yang menatapnya tidak percaya, dalam pikiran mereka 'kenapa Hermione bisa berada di Gryffindor, dia bergitu pintar dan licik, setidaknya dia bisa berada di Ravenclaw jika dia tidak bisa di Slytherin'.

"Mione, kau memang yang terbaik, kau telah menyelamatkan dua nyawa yang sangat berharga dalam hidup ku" kata Sirius dengan kelegaan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Sungguh ide yang sangat cemerlang Mione, tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini kita tidak membutuhkannya" kata Narcissa yang mengundang tanya dari semua yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa begitu Cissa ?" Tanya Lucius.

"Itu karena Severus sama sekali tidak hamil, ini hanya salah paham" jelas Narcissa.

"Tapi Harry bilang... "

"Itu karena Harry sangat bersemangat, sehingga berita yang belum jelas langsung dia umumkan" kata Severus memotong perkataan Sirius.

"Serius Sirius, bukankah kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah meminum ramuan indobakhuni, jadi mana mungkin aku hamil" kata Severus yang melirik tajam Sirius yang hanya bisa tersenyum canggaung.

"Ceritanya begini, tadi saat aku menyusul Harry ke atas, aku melihat Professor Snape lari ke kamar mandi dan muntah - muntah"

 _Flashback_

 _Begitu Hermione tiba di lantai dua, Hermione lansung mencari Harry yang ternyata ada di ruang santai di sayap kiri, dan begitu Hermione masuk, Hermione melihat Severus lari ke kamar mandi, Hermione yang melihat itu segera ke kamar mandi bergabung bersama Harry di depan pintu yang tertutup dan mendengar suara Severus yang tengah muntah._

 _"Harry... Apa yang terjadi pada Professor Snape?" Tanya Hermione._

 _"Aku tidak tahu, Professor Snape tadi hanya minum air dan tiba - tiba saja Professor lansung lari ke kemar mandi" jelas Harry._

 _"Mungkinkah Professor hamil seperti Remus" duga Hermione._

 _"Professor Snape hamil, aku harus memberitahu Sirius!" Seru Harry kemudian lari keluar._

 _Tidak lama kemudian Hermione dapat mendengar teriakan Harry bersamaan keluarnya Severus dari kamar mandi yang membuat Severus mengernyikan keningnya mendengar teriakan Harry._

 _"Kenapa Harry mengira aku tengah hamil?" Tanya Severus._

 _"Itu karena aku mengira Professor sedang hamil, dan dengan semangat yang besar Harry langsung keluar untuk memberitahu Sirius kalau Professor sedang hamil" jelas Hermione._

 _"Sekarang keaadaan di bawah pasti tegang karena Harry, aku harus menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi" kata Severus._

 _"Tapi Professor, kalau Professor tidak hamil kenapa Professor muntah - muntah tadi?" Tanya Hermione._

 _"Itu karena tadi saya minum air gerojogan untuk menghilangkan efek sihir maupun ramuan yang mungkin diberikan padaku waktu di Grimmauld Place saat berkunjung untuk memberi informasi yang telah disepakati" jelas Severus._

 _"Dan ternyata memang benar Professor telah diberi sihir atau ramuan ?" Tanya Hermione._

 _"Ya... Ternyata pai labu yang diberikan padaku ada ramuan yang membuat orang yang memakannya akan merasa bingung" jawab Severus._

 _"Jadi tadi Professor muntah itu karena efek dari air gerojogan yang Professor minum" kata Hermione yang diangguki Severus._

 _"Severus... Sebaiknya kau segera menjelaskan hal ini pada yang lain" kata Narcissa._

 _"Sejak kapan kau di sana?" Tanya Severus._

 _"Sejak kau menjelaskan semuanya pada Ms. Granger, dan sebaiknya kita turung"_

 _End flashback_

"Sevee tidak hamil, aku batal jadi ayah" kata Sirius sedih.

"Tidak batal Sirius" kata Hermione yang membuat Sirius menatapnya penuh harap "hanya ditunda" lanjutnya yang menjatuhkan harapan Sirius.

"Akhirnya ada juga orang yang bisa mengerjai Sirius setelah James meninggal" kata Remus tersenyum.

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Grimmauld Place No. 12

"Mom... Apa yang lainnya belum pulang dari Diagon Alley?" Tanya Ginny.

"Belum... Padahal sudah gelap dan waktu jam makan malam hampir tiba, apa terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?" Jawab dan tanya Mrs. Weasley

"Mungkin mereka makan diluar Molly, lagi pula jarum Ron, Fred dan George tidak menunjuk tanda bahaya" kata Mr. Weasley

"Ku harap itu yang terjadi, baiklah... Ginny, sebaiknya kau panggil yang lainnya untuk makan malam" kata Mrs. Weasley.

"Tidak perlu Mom, kami semua sudah ada di sini" kata Bill.

"Karena semua sudah ada di sini, ayo kita mulai makan malamnya" kata Mrs. Weasley.

"Mom... Sepertinya Ron tidak suka kalau aku dekat dengan Harry" kata Ginny tiba - tiba memulai percakapan yang serius.

"Itu tidak mungkin Gin, Ron itu saudara muggle tidak mungkin dia menghalangi muggle untuk menjadi Mrs. Potter" kata Mrs. Weasley.

"Tapi Mom..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Ms. Weasley, apa pun yang terjadi kau akan tetap menjadi Mrs. Potter" kata Dumbledore memotong perkataan Ginny.

Perkataan Dumbledore itu mengakhir percakapan singkat itu, dan mereka semua kembali pada obrolan masing - masing tanpa mempedulikan Ginny yang memasang wajah masam.

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Malfoy Manor

Pemandangan tidak biasa saat makan malam di Malfoy Manor terjadi saat ini, bagaimana tidak, suasana saat makan malam yang biasanya hening kini terdengar suara obralan yang hangat.

"Draco... Aku mau tinggal di sini, di sini sangat menyenangkan, berbeda dengan Grimmauld Place, banyak orang yang tidak aku sukai di sana" kata Harry.

"Kalau mengikuti keinginanku, aku juga mau kau tinggal saja disini, tapi kita juga harus dengar kata yang lebih tua" jawab Draco.

"Harry sayang, kami bukannya tidak mengijinkan kamu tinggal di sini, hanya saja Dumbledore akan curiga jika kau tidak ada di Grimmauld Place, tapi jika waktunya tiba kau bisa tinggal di sini selama apa pun yang kau mau" kata Narcissa lembut.

"Asalkan tidak selamanya, akan aku mengijinkan mu tinggal di sini" kata Sirius.

"Itu tidak mungkin Siri, karena nanti saat Harry dan Draco menikah, otomatis Harry akan tinggal di sini" kata Bellatrix.

"Tetap tidak bisa, Harry akan tinggal dengan ku di Grimmauld Place" kata Sirius keras kepala.

"Sirius... Dimana - mana itu istri tinggal di rumah suami, jadi Harry akan Tinggal di sini setelah menikah nanti" kata Narcissa dengan lembut.

"Itu benar Sirius, lagi pula kau dan Severus nanti juga akan menikah dan memiliki anak, jadi kau tidak akan sendirian lagi di rumah besar itu" kata Remus.

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Sirius... Berhenti keras kepala, kau tidak akan merubah apa pun dengan itu" kata Severus tegas memotong perkataan Sirius.

"Baiklah, tapi Harry harus sering berkujung ke Grimmauld Place" kata Sirius final.

"Seharusnya dari tadi Professor Snape angkat suara" kata Neville.

"Hanya Professor Snape"

"Yang bisa membungkam"

"Sirius" kata Weasley kembar bergantian dan bersamaan di kata terakhir.

"Fenrir... Kapan kau akan menikahi Remus" tanya Tom tiba - tiba.

"Itu benar Fenrir, apa lagi saat ini Remus tengah hamil anakmu" kata Lucius.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menikahinya secepat mungkin, tapi saat ini keadaan tidak memungkinkan kami untuk menikah" kata Fenrir sambil menggemgam tangan Remus.

"Kalian bisa menikah dengan cara pureblood, nanti setelah keadaan aman kalian bisa mendaftarkannya ke kementrian" kata Narcissa.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menikah satu minggu lagi, bisakah kalian membantu kami mempersiapkannya" kata Fenrir.

"Serahkan semuanya pada kami, kalian hanya perlu memberi kami daftar orang yang ingin kalian undang dan ada saat fitting baju nanti" kata Narcissa.

"Cissa... Apa yang kamu maksud kami itu, Andromeda, Bellatrix dan kau" tanya Sirius.

"Memangnya ada masalah mengenai hal itu?" Tanya Bellatrix tajam.

"Tidak ada masalah hanya saja... Hmm... Remus kau harus persiapkan tenaga muggle untuk meladeni tiga bersaudara Black ini, karena bagi mereka pesta yang ramai itu bagi kita sangat ramai dan melelahkan" kata Sirius memperingatkan.

"Jangan dengarkan Sirius Remus, dia terlalu membesar - besarkan" kata Narcissa lembut.

"Oh ya... Kita akan lihat siapa yang membesar - besarkan dan siapa yang terlalu menyepelekan" kata Sirius menatap tajam Bellatrix dan Narcissa yang membalas tidak kalah tajam.

"Aku sudah selesai" kata Harry tiba - tiba.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah ke ruang keluarga untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini" kata Lucius.

Sj15f,jsm,a4

Ruang keluarga

"Bagaimana kalau di hari pernikahan Fenrir dan Remus aku dan Harry juga bertunangan?" Tanya Draco.

"Aku rasa itu bukan masalah, lagi pula kalian juga harus bertunangan sebelum sekolah dimulai" kata Tom.

"Aku juga ingin Theo dan Hermione bertunangan sebelum sekolah dimulai" kata Mr. Nott "kalian setujukan?" Laanjut dan tanya Mr. Nott pada Theo dan Hermione.

"Asalkan Mione setuju, maka aku juga akan setuju" jawab Theo.

"Asalkan orang tua ku bisa hadir maka aku setuju" jawab Hermione.

"Kalau masalah itu kau tidak perlu khawatir sayang, semuanya kami yang atur" kata Bellatrix.

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau pasangan yang belum menikah dan bertunangan yang ada di sini, akan menikah dan bertungan minggu depan" kata Narcissa semangat.

"Kami tidak masalah, karena pada akhirnya juga kami akan menikah" kata Daphne.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lansung menikah saja" usul George.

"Aku setuju, lagi pula tidak ada bedanya kami menikah sekarang atau setelah lulus" lanjut Fred.

"Kalian setuju tapi kami tidak" kata Astoria.

"Bagaimana kalau kami hamil dan kami belum lulus?" Tanya Daphne yang dibenarkan Astoria.

"Aku rasa itu bisa diatur, dan kalau kalian takut hamil, kalian kan selama ini pakai mantra kontrasepsi jadi tidak mungkin hamil" kata Narcissa.

"Lagi pula semua orang juga tahu kalau kalian selalu berhubungan intim" kata Bellatrix.

Karena perkataan Bellatrix itu membuat wajah Greengrass bersaudaru merona malu yang menuai tawa kecil dari para wanita dan rolling ayes dari para pria kecuali Harry dan Neville yang tersenyum kecil.

"Sayang bagaimana dengan mu apa kalian mau bertunangan juga" tanya Mrs. Parkinson.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya Pansy lebih dulu melihat Ron yang ada di sampingnya dan dibalas Ron dengan menggenggam tangan Pansy lembut dan senyum yang menandakan bahwa dia setuju apa pun keputusan Pansy.

"Beri kami waktu untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh dan saat libur natal tiba kami akan akan memutuskan akan bertunangan atau jukup menjadi teman" kata Pansy.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusan kalian, kami sebagai orang tua hanya bisa mendukung kalian" kata Mr. Parkinson.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian Sirius, Severus?" Tanya Lucius.

"Tentu saja kami akan menikah kapan pun kalian siap mengurusnya untuk kami, lagi pula aku tidak bisa membuat Sevee menunggu ku lebih lama lagi, cukup Sevee menungguku lebih dari sepuluh tahun untuk bisa bersama seperti ini, dan aku memang punya rencana untuk melamarnya, bahkan ibuku sempat marah padaku karena belum juga melamar Sevee, ditambah Grimmauld Place sudah harus penuh lagi oleh pihak light yang bodoh itu" kata Sirius yang tiba - tiba saja jadi serius.

Karena perkataan Sirius para wanita dan pria yang berstatus submissive merasa tersentuh, berbeda dengan para pria dominant yang memiliki pemikiran sama saat mendengar Sirius, lain lagi dengan Severus yang juga ikut tersentuh hanya bisa mengusap lembut tangan Sirius yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Memangnya apa hubungan pihak light yang ada di Grimmauld Place dengan acara melamarmu?" Tanya Lucius yang juga ada dalam pikiran pria dominant lainnya.

"Itu karena ibuku ingin aku melamar Sevee di depan lukisannya" jelas Sirius.

"Kalau itu kakak tidak perlu cemas, karena aku memiliki lukisan ibu lainnya yang selalu aku bawa" kata Regulus.

"Regi kapan kau tiba" tanya Sirius yang langsung berdiri menyambut adiknya dengan pelukan erat.

"Sejak tadi, hanya saja aku baru masuk karena mendengar suara mu yang setuju menikah dengan Sevee yang aku duga adalah Severus sahabat ku, benar" kata Regulus.

"Ya... Itu benar, kami akan menikah minggu depan" kata Sirius membenarkan.

"Sudah kubilang bukan Severus, kalau kakak ku juga mencintaimu, dia mengerjaimu itu cuma cari perhatian saja" kata Regulus tersenyum yang dibalas Severus juga dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah Regi, mana lukisan ibu yang kau katakan ?" Tanya Sirius.

"Tampaknya ibu sangat senang berada di Grimmauld Place dan berteriak pada semua penyihir light yang ada disana" kata Regulus saat mendengar suara teriakan Walburga Black.

"Itu adalah tontonan menarik melihat mereka di teriaki ibu" kata Sirius "Mom... Mom..." Panggil Sirius.

"Sirius bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini, tunggu dulu ini di mana, rasanya aku pernah ke sini?" Tanya Walburga Black.

"Ini Malfoy Manor Mom" jawab Regulus yang kini sudah duduk di samping Severus.

"Oh... Okay... Apa sesuatu telah terjadi" tanya Walburga.

"Tidak ada yang kami sadang membahas rencana pesta pernikahan dan pertunangan massal" jawab Sirius santai.

"Saat ini Sirius akan melamar Severus di depan Aunt, sesuai keinginan aunt" kata Narcissa.

"Akhirnya kau melamar Severus juga anak bodoh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Severus mau saja ditiduri berkali - kali oleh mu, tapi tidak jelas kapan dilamar" kata Walburga kesal.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau melamar Sevee Mom, hanya saja aku mencari waktu yang pas, dan saat aku menemukan waktu yang pas, orang - orang yang merasa diri mereka benar dan calan menuju cahaya mengganggu" kata Sirius menjelaskan, meski diakhir kalimat dia terlihat kesal.

"Sudah lah, sebaiknya segera kau lamar Severus, orang - orang yang ada di Grimmauld Place mulai bertanya - tanya kenapa kalian belum pulang" kata Walburga.

"Baiklah... Mmm... Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena ini mendadak dan aku juga tidak pandai merangkai kata - kata yang indah, tapi aku mau minta maaf atas semua sifat br*s*k ku selama masih sekolah dulu dan suku mengganggumu, tapi maaf aku tidak akan bisa berhenti mengganggumu meski kita sudah menikah (hampir semua orang melakukan rolling ayes mendengar ini), tapi kau harus tahu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu meski bagimu aku sangatlah br*s*k dan menyebalkan dan memintaku untuk pergi, karena aku sangat... Sangat mencintaimu, mau kah kau menikah denganku yang br*s*k ini" kata Sirius

Sirius menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan berlutu di depan Severus yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak warna hijau yang terbuka dengan sebuah cincin dengan sebuah batu serendibite dan terdapat untaian batu Grandidierite seperti bintang membentuk simbol huruf B tertanam di atas batu serendibite itu, yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya kagum akan keindahannya.

"Kau terlalu sering mengatai dirimu sendiri br*s*k meskipun itu benar, tapi aku juga sangat mencintaimu dan ya... Aku mau menikah dengan mu, tapi aku tidak mau hamil dulu, aku tidak mau membahayakan bayi kita" jawab Severus yang mendapat ciuman di bibir dan pelukan erat dari Sirius.

Dan setelah acara lamaran dadakan itu semuanya segera kembali ke Grimmauld Place dengan terburu - buru.

Tbc

Maaf tidak sempat balas review, tapi aku tetap tunggu RnR kalian


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Harry Poter milik J. K. Rowlings, tapi cerita ini milik saya

Pair: DMHP, BZNL, RWPP, TNHG, FWDG, GWAG, SBSS, FGRL

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: Bash Light, SLASH/YAOI, MPreg, Dark Harry, OOC, typos bertebaran

Summary: Ayo Moony, Harry sebaiknya kita tinggalkan tempat ini/mereka terlihat sudah tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan Orde/Albus, bukankah mereka terlihat sangat mencurigakan, terutama Sirius/aku yakin saat ini pihak Orde sudah tahu kalau kita tidak berada di pihak mereka lagi/Kenapa aku harus pakai gaun Draco, aku tidak mau memakainya/keluarkan jari mu dari lubangkuhhh, ah...

Prev Chap

"Baiklah... Mmm... Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena ini mendadak dan aku juga tidak pandai merangkai kata - kata yang indah, tapi aku mau minta maaf atas semua sifat br*s*k ku selama masih sekolah dulu dan suku mengganggumu, tapi maaf aku tidak akan bisa berhenti mengganggumu meski kita sudah menikah (hampir semua orang melakukan rolling ayes mendengar ini), tapi kau harus tahu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu meski bagimu aku sangatlah br*s*k dan menyebalkan dan memintaku untuk pergi, karena aku sangat... Sangat mencintaimu, mau kah kau menikah denganku yang br*s*k ini" kata Sirius

Sirius menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan berlutu di depan Severus yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak warna hijau yang terbuka dengan sebuah cincin dengan sebuah batu serendibite dan terdapat untaian batu Grandidierite seperti bintang membentuk simbol huruf B tertanam di atas batu serendibite itu, yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya kagum akan keindahannya.

"Kau terlalu sering mengatai dirimu sendiri br*s*k meskipun itu benar, tapi aku juga sangat mencintaimu dan ya... Aku mau menikah dengan mu, tapi aku tidak mau hamil dulu, aku tidak mau membahayakan bayi kita" jawab Severus yang mendapat ciuman di bibir dan pelukan erat dari Sirius.

Dan setelah acara lamaran dadakan itu semuanya segera kembali ke Grimmauld Place dengan terburu - buru

Chap 8

Malfoy Manor

Sesaat sebelum mereka pulang ke Grimmauld Place dengan terburu - buru.

"Harry... Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil kami Mommy, Daddy dan Grandfather, karena mulai dari sekarang kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Malfoy, meskipun belum resmi" kata Narcissa.

"Bolehkah aku memanggil kalian seperti itu?" Tanya Harry.

"Tentu saja boleh, bukankah Mommy mu tadi sudah mengatakan kalau kau sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Malfoy" kata Lucius.

"Hanya saja, apa tidak akan ada yang marah?" Tanya Harry lagi masih tidak yakin.

"Tidak akan ada yang marah, karena pada kenyataannya kau adalah mate dari cucuku, pewarisku" kata Tom.

"Mmm... Mungkin Sirius" kata Harry tidak yakin.

"Kalau mengenai Sirius kau tidak perlu khawatir biar aku dan Severus yang mengurusnya" kata Narcissa "benarkan Severus?" Lanjutnya bertanya pada Severus, yang membuat Sirius memasang wajah masam karena yakin tidak akan menang melawan Sevee nya.

"Baiklah, mmm... Mo... Mommy" kata Harry kaku.

"Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa memanggil kami seperti itu" kata Narcissa.

"Harry, Aku ingin kau memiliki ini" kata Tom tiba - tiba dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak berisi kalung lionting.

"Lionting?" Tanya Harry.

"Love... Ini bukan sembarang lionting, karena didalam lionting ini terdapat cermin dua sisi yang terhubung ke lionting yang aku miliki dan merupakan pasangan dari lionting ini dengan begitu kita bisa berbicara kapan pun kita inginkan, lionting ini juga berfungsi sebagai portkey, cara mengubahnya menjadi portkey cukup usap dengan jari bagian atasnya dan ucapkan sandinya, 'selamatkan aku' maka kau akan segera tiba di Malfoy Manor" jelas Draco

"Bagaimana jika ada yang memaksa ingin membuka lionting ini?" Tanya Harry.

"Maka mereka tidak akan bisa membukanya, karena satu - satunya orang yang bisa membukanya hanyalah kau seorang" kata Lucius.

"Karena lionting ini memiliki ingatan kulit seperti pada snitch, jadi hanya orang pertama yang memegangnya yang dapat membukanya, tapi jika mereka memaksamu untuk membukanya, kau cukup usap bagian atasnya baru kau buka dengan begitu yang mereka lihat hanyalah sebuah foto sihir orang tua mu" jelas Narcissa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau Draco menghubungiku?" Tanya Harry.

"Liontingnya akan terasa hangat jika Draco menghubungi mu, tapi jika kau tidak bisa menjawabnya saat itu juga, maka kau cukup menggenggamnya saja, dan jika Draco yang tidak bisa menjawabnya maka akan muncul gambar ular di cermin itu" jelas Tom dengan wajah super datar.

"Aku mengerti Grandfather, terima kasih atas hadiahnya" kata Harry dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Dan ini untuk kalian" kata Narcissa sambil meletekkan lima kotak perhiasan, yang setiap kotaknya terisi sepasang lionting.

"Kami juga dapat?" Tanya Hermione.

"Setiap orang yang memiliki pasangan di tempat ini juga memiliki lionting itu, dan saat mereka (Fred Daphne, George Astoria, Blaise Neville) resmi menjadi pasangan liontingnya sudah habis, dan ayah ku baru sempat membuatnya lagi" jelas Narcissa.

"Sibaiknya kita kembali ke Grimmauld Place sekarang, kita akan melakukan floo ke kantor manajer sebuah restoran prancis di daerah muggle yang pemiliknya seorang death ether, dan nama restaurant Gordon Ramsay" Kata Sirius.

Dan dengan itu satu persatu mulai melakukan floo ke tempat yang telah ditentukan, berbeda dengan Sirius yang ditahan oleh Severus.

"Ada apa Sevee?" Tanya Sirius.

"Karena kau terus memanggil ku Sevee didepan anak - anak itu maka kau tidak akan mendapat jatah di sisa liburan ini" kata Severus penuh penekanan dengan suara yang kecil, yang hanya bisa di dengar Sirius.

"Tapi Sevee, itu sudah jadi kebiasaan, aku tidak bisa berhenti memanggil mu seperti itu, kau kan tahu itu, jadi kau pasti bercandakan... Iya kan... Kan, please katakan kalau kau bercanda" meles Sirius yang di hiraukan oleh Severus.

"Wajah memeles mu itu tidak akan merubah apa pun, jadi sana pergi susul mereka" kata Severus.

SJ13+2F,JSM,A4

Restaurant Gordon Ramsay

"Sirius... Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Harry.

"Tadi aku dan Sevee membicarakan sesuatu?" Kata Sirius lesuh.

"Ha...ha...ha... Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, coba kalian bayangkan, seorang Professor suram, menyeramkan dan tersadis di Hogwarts dipanggil Sevee" kata Ron yang tidak sanggup menyembunyikan tawanya lagi.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya Professor Snape mau dipanggil seperti itu olehmu" kata Hermione.

"Penampilan suramnya itu sungguh tidak cocok dengan panggilan Sevee, mungkin dia bisa merubah warna pakainnya menjadi pink supaya cocok dengan panggilannya itu" kata Ron lagi.

"Hentikan Ron, kau membuatku semakin dalam keadaan sulit" kata Sirius frustasi.

"Ada apa Sirius?" Tanya Harry yang justru di jawab Remus.

"Itu karena dia tidak akan diberi jatah disisa liburan ini karena dia terus memanggil Severus 'Sevee' di depan kalian membuatnya frustasi, apalagi jika Severus mendengar perkataan kalian, bisa - bisa dia tidak diberi jatah selama setahun"

"Moony, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Tanya Sirius shok.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini manusia serigala" jawab Remus.

"Benar, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya, kalau begitu, Fenrir juga mendengarnya" tanya Sirius histeris.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, tentu saja dia mendengarnya, bahkan dia sampai tidak bisa menahan tawanya, untung ada aku, kalau tidak dia sudah tertawa keras saat itu" kata Remus

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita keluar dan membuat seolah - olah kita makan malam di sini" kata Sirius lesu.

"Sirius pasti depresi karena tidak mendapat jatah selama satu bulan, aku sungguh salut pada Professor Snape yang bisa mengendalikan Sirius yang tidak bisa diatur" kata Hermione.

"Pasti sangat lucu melihat tampang depresi Sirius, bagaimana kalau kita buat Sirius tidak mendapat jatah selama setahun" kata Ron.

"Hentikan Ron, bagaimana kalau kau yang berada di posisi Sirius, apa menurutmu itu masih lucu" kata Hermione.

"Kau sungguh perusak suasana Mione" kesal Ron.

"Mione benar Ron, apa kau tidak lihat ada awan hitam di atas kepala Sirius" kata Harry.

"Mana, aku tidak lihat" kata Ron.

"Dasar tidak peka, aku jadi kasihan pada Pansy" kata Hermione.

Dan kini pertengkaran tidak penting kemabali terjadi dengan Harry berada di tengah yang hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang siap melerai.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti, kalian bertengkar sejak kita keluar dari kantor manajer dan bahkan kalian masih bertengkar setelah aku selesai mengurus semuanya" kata Sirius mulai jengkel.

Seketika Hermione dan Ron menutup mulut mereka, karena ini pertamakalinya Sirius marah pada mereka.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Harry

"Tentu Harry, kau mau tanya apa?". Jawab dan tanya Remus

"Memangnya Sirius tidak diberi jatah apa sama Professor Snape, sampai begitu banyak awan mendung di atas kepalanya?" Tanya Harry polos.

SJ13+2F,JSM,A4

Grimmauld Place No. 12

"Kalian dari mana, bukankah kalian cuma bilang ingin jalan - jalan sebentar, apa ini yang namanya sebentar?" Tanya Mrs. Weasley begitu mereka tiba.

"Molly, sebenarnya mereka..." Kata Remus mencoba menjelaskan tapi dipotong.

"Aku tidak bertanya pada mu manusia serigala" kata Mrs. Weasley dengan nada mencela.

"Jaga bicara mu Mrs. Weasley, kau harus sadar di mana posisimu, dan meskipun rumah ini markas orde, tetap saja rumah ini adalah rumahku, dan kau hanya tamu yang menumpang" kata Sirius marah membuat semuanya terdiam "dan kau harus ingat, Remus adalah tunanganku, dan begitu pun dengan Harry, dia adalah anak babtis ku, anak dari sahabat ku, jadi jangan coba - coba menghina atau pun berkata kasar pada mereka, atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya, dan satu lagi, mulai hari ini kau tidak perlu memasak untuk kami bertiga" lanjutnya.

"Ayo Moony, Harry sebaiknya kita tinggalkan tempat ini" katanya dengan lembut.

Dan dengan itu Sirius, Remus dan Harry pergi meninggalkan mereka semua, dan membuat yang lainnya menatap Mrs. Weasley dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Mom, teganya kau berkata seperti itu pada Remus, kita semua tahu, Remus itu sangat baik" kata Ron kecewa.

"Molly, sebenarnya tadi kami pergi bersama Sirius dan Remus, kami bertemu mereka di depan Leaky Cauldron, dan Sirius mengajak kami untuk ikut dengan mereka mencari makanan yang diinginkan Remus, dan kami makan malam di salah satu restoran muggle, setelah itu kami pulang, tapi kau berkata kasar pada Remus saat dia mencoba menjelaskan yang terjadi, apalagi dia tengah hamil, Remus pasti sangat terluka saat ini" jelas Hermione "mulai sekarang aku juga akan makan masakan buatan Kreacher" lanjutnya dan bersiap untuk pergi sebelum suara Mrs. Weasley menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memakan masakan buatan ku lagi Mione, apa masakan ku sudah tidak enak" tanya Mrs. Weasley.

"Masakanmu selalu enak Molly, hanya saja belakangan ini aku merasa ada yang aneh setiap selesai memakannya, dan lagi aku melihat Professor Snape muntah di toilet Leaky Cauldron, dan saat aku bertanya apa yang sudah dimakan Professor Snape sehingga membuatnya lemas seperti itu, anda tahu apa kata Professor Snape" tanya Hermione yang mendapat gelengan Molly "dia mengatakan hanya sarapan yang dia buat sendiri dan memakan pai buatanmu saat berkujung, dan baru saja minum air dari botol yang selalu dia bawa, menurut mu apa yang terjadi pada Professor Snape" dan setelah mengatakan itu Hermione segera pergi menyusul Harry.

"Mom, apa maksud perkataan Mione?" Tanya Ron.

"Tidak ada Ron, apa kau mau makan pai, kebetulan pai nya masih banyak" tanya Mrs. Weasley mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak Mom, aku masih kenyang karena terlalu banyak makan tadi, Mom harus merasakan masakan di restoran muggle itu, makanan yang mereka jual sangat enak" kata Ron.

"Sebaiknya kau juga naik dan istirahat Ron" kata Mr. Weasley.

"Baiklah, dimana Fred dan George, kenapa mereka tidak terlihat dari tadi" tanya Ron.

"Mereka belum pulang, aku harap mereka tidak menggunakan alasan kalau mereka dari rumah pacar mereka lagi" jawab Mrs. Weasley.

SJ13+2F,JSM,A4

Seminggu kemudian

"Pagi semua" sapa Fred dan George bersamaan.

"Kalian mau kemana pagi - pagi begini" tanya Mrs. Weasley.

"Kami mau kencan"

"Dan malam ini kami tidak akan pulang"

"Dan mungkin beberapa hari kemudian"

"Jadi jangan mencari kami"

"Sampai jumpa beberapa hari kemudian"

Dan dengan itu mereka segera keluar dari Grimmauld Place tanpa menunggu untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mrs. Weasley pada mereka.

"Apa maksud kalian, hay... Kembali kemari dan jelaskan apa maksud kalian" teriak Mrs. Weasley yang tidak dihiraukan Fred dan George.

"Sudahlah Mom, biarkan saja mereka, bukan kah ini bukan yang pertama kalinya" kata Bill.

"Lagi pula mereka terlihat sudah tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan Orde, bukan kah itu yang kau inginkan Molly" tanya Sirius yang membuat Mrs. Weasley mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kami juga segera jalan, Sirius... Kau sudah membawa portkey nya?" Kata Remus berdiri diikuti Sirius, Harry, Hermione dan Ron, membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Molly dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Dan kenapa kami harus memberitahumu?" Tanya balik Sirius.

"Itu karena kau membawa mereka" kata Mrs. Weasley jengkel sambil menunjuk Harry, Hermione, dan Ron.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang Harry, karena dia bukan tanggung jawabmu, dan mengenai Ron, dia ingin ikut dengan kami untuk berlibur di villa keluarga ku untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan dan tempatnya rahasia" jelas Sirius yang seolah mengajak berkelahi.

"Sebaiknya kami segera berangkat untuk menghindari perkelahian yang tidak perlu, ayo anak - anak" kata Remus dan segera menarik tangan Sirius untuk pergi dari dapur.

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron segera mengambil barang - barang mereka di dekat tangga dan segera menyusul Remus juga Sirius, meninggalkan semuanya terdiam melihat kepergian mereka.

"Albus, bukankah mereka terlihat sangat mencurigakan, terutama Sirius, aku tahu Sirius selalu mendebat apa pun yang aku katakan, tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan rasa tidak sukanya pada ku sangatlah besar" kata Mrs. Weasley.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan ketidak sukaan Sirius Mom, Mom yang salah karena telah melukai perasaan Remus waktu itu, apa lagi Remus tengah hamil jadi dia pasti sangat sensitif, dan aku yakin karena itu Sirius sangat tidak menyukai Mom" kata Bill.

"Aku rasa Bill benar Molly, memanggil Remus manusia serigala di depan Sirius adalah kesalahan besar" kata Dumbledore.

"Walaupun kita tidak menyukai status Remus sebagai manusia serigala, tapi kita harus menahannya, karena kita membutuhkannya sebagai mata - mata" kata Moody.

SJ13+2F,JSM,A4

Malfoy Manor

"Kenapa mereka belum tiba juga"kata Narcissa cemas.

"Tidak ada yang terjadikan saat kalian meninggalkan Grimmauld Place?" Tanya Draco.

"Tidak ada, semuanya terlihat normal"

"Hanya saja seminggu ini Kreacher terlihat mengerikan"

"Dia menatap ibu kami seolah dia siap membunuhnya kapan saja dia diperintahkan..."

Dan penjelasan Fred dan George terpotong dengan munculnya Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, dan Ron di titik portkey, Narcissa segera memeluk Harry begitu Harry tiba di depannya, begitu pula Remus yang langsung menuju Fenrir begitu dia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah dan memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Fenrir.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, kami sangat khawatir karena kalian terlambat" kata Narcissa melepas pelukannya

"Kami hanya terlambat lima menit Cissa" kata Sirius malas.

"Dan selama lima menit itu, apa pun bisa terjadi pada kalian, karena kalian berada di markas Orde" kata Bellatrix yang juga tidak kalah khawatir dari Narcissa.

"Itu benar, kalau saja Remus tidak segera menarik Sirius pergi dari dapur, aku yakin saat itu akan terjadi perang sihir antara kami dan Orde" kata Hermione.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Lucius.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Mrs. Nott" kata Sirius malas.

"Kita semua tahu kalau kau itu paling tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu, dan tadi itu kau hampir meledak, jika Remus tidak segera menarik mu keluar, aku yakin saat ini pihak Orde sudah tahu kalau kita tidak berada di pihak mereka lagi" kata Hermione kesal.

"Siapa yang tidak marah kalau sahabat baiknya dipanggil manusia serigala dengan nada yang mengcemoh" marah Sirius.

"Aku tahu Sirius, aku juga merasakannya, tapi kita harus menahan emosi kita, kalau tidak semua yang sudah kalian lakukan dan rencanakan akan hancur" kata Hermione lemah.

"Hahhhh... Baiklah, aku tahu aku harusnya bisa mengendalikan emosiku, tapi jika mengingat bagaimana terlukanya Remus saat itu dan bagaimana dia..." Kata Sirius dipotong Fenrir.

"Remus ku menangis, mereka membuat Remus ku menangis, beraninya MEREKA..." Marah Fenrir.

"Fenrir tenang..." Tenang Lucius.

"MEREKA MEMBUAT REMUS KU MENANGIS, DAN KAU MALAH MEMINTAKU UNTUK TENANG, tidak Lucius, aku tidak bisa tenang, aku akan membunuh MEREKA semua..." Marah Fenrir, dan menjadi lemah di akhir kata karena pelukan Remus yang erat.

Hiks ... Hiks...

"Remus, love jangan menangis, kita akan membalas mereka berkali - kali lipat dari yang mereka lakukan padamu, oke" kata Fenrir menenankan Remus sambil mengelus punggung Remus yang bergetar karena tangis.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Dan yang didapat Fenrir hanya gelengan lemah, pelukan yang semakin erat dan lelehan air mata yang semakin banyak membasahi bajunya.

"Sudah kami katakan bukan untuk tenang, dengan emosi kau malah memperburuk keadaan" kata Bellatrix.

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan orang - orang Orde itu yang tidak melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya, masih ada kami yang tahu betapa baik dan hebatnya dirimu" kata Narcissa sambil mengelus punggung Remus yang mulai sedikit tenang.

"Tapi kenapa kalian tidak segera mengatakannya padaku setelah kejadian itu" tanya Fenrir kesal.

"Jika mereka mengatakannya padamu, aku yakin kau akan langsung menyerbu Grimmauld Place dan mengacaukan semua rencana yang sudah ada" kata Severus datar.

"Sebenarnya Moony ingin mengatakannya padamu secara langsung dan hanya berdua, tapi Dumbledore menahan Moony di Grimmauld Place sejak kejadian itu" jelas Sirius "dan Fenrir, sebaiknya kau membawa Remus ke ruangan kalian, karena dia terus menangis setiap malam sejak kejadian itu bahkan dalam tidurnya walau aku sudah memberinya ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi sesuai dosis yang diberikan Sevee" kata Sirius yang membuat Severus meliriknya tajam sebelum menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tidur serigala manis, agar kau punya cukup tenaga untuk acara pernikahan kita nanti malam" kata Fenrir yang akhirnya membuat senyum kecil muncul di bibir Remus.

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Fenrir langsung menggendong Remus ala bridal style dan meninggalkan yang lainnya diluar tanpa kata.

"Sebaiknya kita juga ikut masuk" kata Narcissa mengkomando semuanya untuk masuk.

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Kreacher terlihat ingin sekali membunuh ibu" kata Fred.

"Begitulah, aku sungguh tidak percaya kalau ibu bisa berkata seperti itu, mungkin jika kalian berada disana kalian juga tidak akan percaya itu ibu kita" kata Ron.

"Mrs. Weasley yang selama ini aku kenal dan aku anggap sebagai sosok ibu yang hebat seolah hilang dalam sekejap" kata Harry sedih.

"Dulu aku begitu kagum pada Mrs. Weasley, dia begitu penuh dengan kasih sayang, begitu baik dan kuat, tapi ternyata itu semua hanyalah sebuah topeng yang mampu menipu kita semua bahkan kalian anaknya sendiri, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu dia masihlah seorang ibu yang membesarkan kalian semua dengan baik dan menyayangi kalian, dan jika dia tahu kalian berada di pihak yang bersebelahan dengannya perasaannya pasti hancur, apa kalian tidak sedih melihatnya hancur" kata Hermione panjang lebar.

"Kalau kau tanya apa kami sedih"

"tentu saja kami sedih saat melihatnya hancur"

"bagaimana pun dia adalah ibu kami"

"orang yang telah membesarkan kami dengan kasih sayang"

"apa lagi kami tahu suatu saat nanti kami akan"

"saling menghunus tongkat untuk subuah kepercayaan" kata Fred dan George.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan mereka" kata Ron.

"Karena kita sudah di ruang keluarga, sebaiknya kalian berempat mulai melakukan pengukuran dan kami akan mengecek semua persipan pesta" kata Narcissa yang kemudian keluar bersama Bellatrix.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana gaun dan jas kalian nanti, terutama yang akan dipakai Harry" kata Pansy.

"Apa maksud kalian, memangnya kenapa dengan jas ku" tanya Harry.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri Harry" kata Daphne misterius.

"Memangnya ada apa, kenapa kalian sok misterius begitu" tanya Ron yang ikut penasaran yang hanya dibalas senyum aneh dari yang lainnya dan helaan nafas dari Severus. .

"Baiklah siapa yang berikutnya" tanya sang penjahit.

SJ13+2F,JSM,A4

Satu jam sebelum pesta

"Kenapa aku harus pakai gaun Draco, aku tidak mau memakainya aku mau jas seperti punya mu" kesal Harry begitu diminta untuk mengenakan gaun.

"Tapi Love, semua submissive harus mengenakan gaun untuk acara - acara seperti ini"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pakai gaun"

"Dengar Harry, yang submissive disini adalah kamu, yang akan memiliki status sebagai istri itu kamu, dan yang akan melahirkan itu kamu bukan aku, jadi yang harus mengenakan gaun itu adalah kamu sayang, mengerti" jelas Draco yang di jawab anggukan kepala dari Harry meski terlihat enggang.

"Tapi Draco, apa aku tidak akan terlihat aneh jika aku memakai gaun" tanya Harry yang masih ragu.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan terlihat aneh, kau justru akan terlihat manis, lagi pula bukan hanya kau yang akan memakai gaun, Severus, Remus dan Neville juga akan memaki gaun"

"Benarkah" tanya Harry.

"Tentu saja, sekarang kembalilah bersiap, waktu kita tidak banyak lagi"

Dan dengan itu Harry kembali bersiap dibantu dengan peri rumah dan dengan perasaan yang tidak sabar untuk melihat penampilan yang lainnya, sementara Draco yang sudah selesai hanya menatapnya dari kasur yang tengah dia duduki.

SJ13+2F,JSM,A4

"Akhirnya pestanya selesai juga" kata Harry lega.

"Kenapa sayang, kau tidak suka pestanya" tanya Narcissa.

"Tentu saja aku suka pestanya Mom, pestanya sangat meriah dan menyenangkan, hanya saja sekarang tubuh ku penuh keringat dan jadi lengket karena terlalu bersemangat menari tadi, jadi sekarang aku mau mandi" kata Harry manja.

"Kau bisa mandi di kamar Draco, Draco... Antarkan Harry ke kamar mu untuk mandi dan istirahat" kata Narcissa.

"Bukan hanya Harry yang butuh mandi, tapi kami semua juga, jadi di mana kami bisa mandi" tanya Hermione sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Kalian bisa ikut Draco ke kamarnya di sayap kanan, kalian bisa menempati kamar manapun di sayap kanan" kata Narcissa.

Dan dengan itu semua remaja yang ada di sana mengikuti Draco ke sayap kanan manor.

"Aku rasa kita semua juga butuh mandi dan istirahat, jadi kalian bisa ke kamar yang biasa kalian tempati jika berada di sini" kata Narcissa membubarkan para death ether yang tinggal.

"Mm... Mrs. Malfoy, bagaimana dengan kami, ini pertama kalinya kami ke mari dan menginap?" Tanya Mr. Granger.

"Winter" panggil Narcissa.

"Mrs. Memanggil Winter" kata Winter peri rumah untuk Narcissa.

"Antarkan Mr dan Mrs. Granger ke kamar yang sudah aku siapkan untuk mereka" perintah Narcissa "Mr. Granger, anda bisa mengikuti Winter, Winter akan menunjukkan kamar yang bisa kalian tempati untuk beristirahat" lanjutnya pada Mr. Granger.

SJ13+2F,JSM,A4

"Aku mau kamar yang didepan kamar Draco" kata Hermione.

"Dan aku di sampingnya" kata Ron.

"Terserah kalian mau tidur dimana, karena kalian tidak akan bisa mendengar apa pun yang terjadi di dalam kamar kami" kata Draco bosan.

"Jadi semua kamar di sini kedap suara?" Tanya Hermione.

"Dan apa itu kedap suara" tanya Ron.

"Oh Ron... Bukankah ayah mu pecinta muggle, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu arti kedap suara" tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

"Coba tanyakan pada ayah ku apa itu 'kedap suara' pasti ayah ku juga bingung, ayah ku itu cuma tahu benda - benda muggle bukan istilah muggle" kata Ron ketus.

"Baiklah... Aku rasa kalian semua juga tidak tahu kedap suara 'kecuali kau Harry', kedap suara adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh suara apa pun, contohnya kamar Draco, apa pun yang dilakukan Draco di dalam kamarnya kita tidak akan bisa mendengarnya, begitu pula sebaliknya, Draco tidak akan bisa mendengar apa pun yang terjadi di luar kamarnya" jelas Hermione.

"Terdengar seperti mantera Mufliato" kata Theo.

"Kalian bisa mengatakannya seperti itu, jadi Draco... Apa semua kamar di sini telah dipasangi mantra atau bagaimana" tanya Hermione.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau kau mau tahu kau bisa tanya pada ibu, ayah atau Grandfather" jawab Draco

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu, aku bisa mengujinya sendiri nanti" kata Hermione.

"Terserah, yang jelas kita sudah sampai, dan pintu yang di ujung itu adalah kamarku, kalian boleh memilih kamar manapun di sini" kata Draco.

"Jadi kamarmu itu berada di ujung lorong, -yang dijawab 'hn' oleh Draco- baiklah kalau begitu aku ambil yang kanan" kata Hermione final.

"Kami yang kiri" kata Ron.

"Karena kamar sudah ditetapkan, wanita mandi pertama" kata Hermione sambil berjalan kekamarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi berdua saja Love, untuk mengirit waktu?" Tanya Blaise yang membuat semuanya berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa kalau aku menjawab tidak kau akan menurut?" Tanya balik Neville.

"Tentu saja tidak Love, kita akan tetap mandi bersama apa pun jawaban mu" jawab Blaise yang mulai mencium perpotongan leher Neville.

"Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya padaku, dan Blaise, keluarkan tangan mu dari celanaku" kata Neville berusaha mengeluarkan tangan Blaise dari celananya.

"Tapi Neville sayang tangan ku sudah menemukan tampat yang nyaman jadi dia tidak mau keluar" kata Blaise yang tangannya mulai berbuat ulah.

"Uh... Blaisehhh keluarkan jari mu dari lubangkuhhh, ah... Kita masihhh di lorong, dan yang lainnya sedang melihat kita uhh..." Kata Neville berbisik disela desahan yang dia tahan.

"Memangnya lubang apa yang dimasuki jari Blaise?" Tanya Harry.

"Lubang yang di sini" kata Pansy sambil memegang bokongnya.

"Iuu... Itu kan tempat keluar pup, Blaise keluarkan jari mu dari sana, lubang itu kotor, apa kau tidak jijik" kata Harry dengan tampang jijik.

"Lubang ini memang tempat keluar pup, dan apa kau lupa kalau kita ini penyihir, cukup satu lambaian tongkat maka lubang yang dimasuki jari ku ini akan bersih, lagi pula lubang Neville selalu bersih karena Neville selalu membersihkannya" kata Blaise santai dengan jari yang terus bergerak, bahkan sekarang dia sudah menggendong Neville dengan gaya koala.

"Dan sebentar lagi kau juga akan merasakannya dan akan membuatmu ketagihan, karena..." kata Pansy yang dipotong Ron.

"Hentikan Pansy, Mione akan marah... Mione dan yang lainnya kemana?" Tanya Ron heran.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak tahan karena diberikan pertunjukan panas, iyakan Neville" tanya Pansy menyeringai yang dibalas seringai Blaise dan Draco yang sedari tadi asik mencium leher Harry.

"He... Hentikan kalian berdua dan kau Blaise jika kau tidak segera membawa ku masuk kekamar, jangan harap kau mendapatkan jatahmu malam ini dan malam - malam berikutnya" ancam Neville.

"Oh... Oke Love, kita masuk sekarang" kata Blaise yang kelabakan sendiri.

"Haah... Kenapa submissive suka mengancam dominant mereka dengan tidak memberi jatah" kata Ron heran.

"Karena itu kelemahan para dominant, memangnya siapa lagi yang kau dengar diancam seperti itu" kata dan tanya Pansy.

"Sebenarnya yang aku dengar ini bukan ancaman tapi hukuman, dan yang dihukum itu Sirius, karena selalu memanggil Snape dengan Sevee di depan kami" kata Ron.

"Kasihan sekali paman ku itu, padahal sekarang adalah malam pertama nya sebagai seorang suami tapi malah tidak mendapat jatah" kata Draco yang akhirnya mengankat wajahnya dari leher Harry.

"Aku fikir kau sudah mati karena sedari tadi tidak mengelaurkan suara" kata Pansy sinis.

"Kalau begitu kami mau masuk kamar kami dulu untuk membersihkan diri dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi my Harry" kata Draco yang membuat Harry menatapnya tidak mengerti "maksud ku memperkuat ikatan mate kita Love" kata Draco pada Harry.

"Oh..." Kata Harry dengan wajah yang merah "kalau begitu selamat malam Ron, Pansy" pamit Harry dengan wajah yang merah.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kalian bisa menjaga Harry tetap polos seperti itu setelah apa yang dialaminya selama ini" kata Pansy yang menatap pintu kamar Draco yang tertutup.

"Kalau mengenai hal itu, kau bisa bertanya pada Mione, dia yang selama ini menjaga Harry agar tetap polos seperti itu" kata Ron "sebaiknya kita juga masuk kekamar, hanya tersisa kita berdua disini" kata Ron sambil menggandeng Pansy kekamar mereka.

Tbc

Sulawesi Selatang

Pinrang, 15-9-2017

Malam semuanya, dan kali ini kembali saya tidak bisa membalas semua review kalian, bahkan aku belum membaca satu pun karena kesibukan yang aku jalini sebagai ibu baru, aku selalu merasa dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari itu tidak lah pernah cukup, dan aku yakin saat ini akun email ku kembali penuh karena sakin tidak pernahnya di buka, jadi aku sungguh minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian, padahal kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me review ff buatanku.

Sebenarnya ini ada dua chap, tapi aku menjadikannya satu dan memotong bagian nc-nya, karena jujur aku sangat ragu dengan nc buatanku, aku merasa itu tidak pantas di sebut nc, dan itu pun aku harus berpikir keras saat membutnya, aku merasa aku tidak punya bakat dalam membuat adegan nc, jadi jangan terlalu berharap akan ada nc.

Dan mengenai janji kalau aku akan update sekali seminggu itu sepertinya aku tidak bisa mewujudkannya, karena itu aku memutuskan hanya akan update sekali sebulan.

Aku rasa itu saja yang perlu aku sampaikan, sampai jumpa di chap depan dan rnr please.


	9. Chapter 9

10-05-2018

 **Disclaimer : Harry Poter milik J. K. Rowlings, tapi cerita ini milik saya**

 **Pair: DMHP, BZNL, RWPP, TNHG, FWDG, GWAG, SBSS, FGRL**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning: Bash Light, SLASH/YAOI, MPreg, Dark Harry, OOC, typos bertebaran**

 _Summary_ : Aku tidak dapat membedakan apa kau memang polos atau berniat menggodaku dengan tingkahmu saat ini Harry/Aku sangat suka wangi tubuhmu Love, parfum apa yang kau pakai?/Hanya apa! Hanya menolakku begitu!/tidak bisakah kau memberi pengecualian untuk malam ini, malam ini malam pengantin kita/Apa itu onani?

 _Prev Chap_  
 _"Haah... Kenapa submissive suka mengancam dominant mereka dengan tidak memberi jatah" kata Ron heran._  
 _"Karena itu kelemahan para dominant, memangnya siapa lagi yang kau dengar diancam seperti itu" kata dan tanya Pansy._

 _"Sebenarnya yang aku dengar ini bukan ancaman tapi hukuman, dan yang dihukum itu Sirius, karena selalu memanggil Snape dengan Sevee di depan kami" kata Ron._

 _"Kasihan sekali paman ku itu, padahal sekarang adalah malam pertama nya sebagai seorang suami tapi malah tidak mendapat jatah" kata Draco yang akhirnya mengankat wajahnya dari leher Harry._

 _"Aku fikir kau sudah mati karena sedari tadi tidak mengelaurkan suara" kata Pansy sinis._

 _"Kalau begitu kami mau masuk kamar kami dulu untuk membersihkan diri dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi my Harry" kata Draco yang membuat Harry menatapnya tidak mengerti "maksud ku memperkuat ikatan mate kita Love" kata Draco pada Harry._

 _"Oh..." Kata Harry dengan wajah yang merah "kalau begitu selamat malam Ron, Pansy" pamit Harry dengan wajah yang merah._

 _"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kalian bisa menjaga Harry tetap polos seperti itu setelah apa yang dialaminya selama ini" kata Pansy yang menatap pintu kamar Draco yang tertutup._

 _"Kalau mengenai hal itu, kau bisa bertanya pada Mione, dia yang selama ini menjaga Harry agar tetap polos seperti itu" kata Ron "sebaiknya kita juga masuk kekamar, hanya tersisa kita berdua disini" kata Ron sambil menggandeng Pansy kekamar mereka._

 ** _Chap 9_**

 _DraRry Room_

Di dalam kamar yang terlihat kosong ini terdengar suara air yang mengalir dari sebuah pintu yang diduga sebagai kamar mandi, dan di dalam kamar mandi itu terlihat dua orang pria dibawah shower, mereka terlihat saling membersihkan tubuh meskipun salah satu diantara mereka terlihat sedikit kaku dan terlihat mengagumi tubuh besar dan berotot didepannya.

"Draco" panggil Harry.

"Ada apa Love"

"Bagaimana cara mu mendapat tubuh seperti ini?" Tanya Harry sambil membelai dada Draco.

"Tentu saja dari latihan Quidditch yang keras" kata Draco dengan tangan yang terus membelai seluruh tubuh Harry.

"Latihan Quidditch yang aku terima dari Oliver juga keras, tapi tubuhku tidak sebagus tubuhmu, bahkan tubuhku terlihat seperti tubuh perempuan" kata Harry "apa mungkin karena waktu kecil aku tidak mendapat asupan gizi yang baik makanya aku bertubuh kecil seperti ini" gumam Harry.

'Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Hermione, aku akan membalas perbuatan para muggle bodoh itu' marah Draco dalam hati.

"Tapi Draco, kenapa pompom mu keras dan besar seperti ini, apa ini juga dari latihan Quidditch?" Tanya Harry sambil memegang junior Draco. (An. Kata pompom ini aku ambil dari salah satu ff WonKyu yang berjudul My Baby dari wonviekyu yang merupakan salah satu ff favoritku).

"Pompom?" Tanya Draco bingung dan berusaha menahan erangannya.

"Iya, kata Mione ini namanya pompom" kata Harry sambil mengurut junior Draco.

"Aku tidak dapat membedakan apa kau memang polos atau berniat menggodaku dengan tingkahmu saat ini Harry" kata Draco dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Harry bingung dengan wajah yang minta di makan -menurut Draco-.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan" kata Draco yang langsung menggendong Harry ala koala dan membawanya ke kasur.

Begitu Draco membaringkan Harry di kasur, Draco segera menindihnya dan langsung mencium bibir Harry kuat, begitu mendapat pukulan pelan dari Harry yang menandakan akan kebutuhan oksigen Draco baru melepas bibir Harry dan beralih ke leher.

Draco terus menyusuri tubuh Harry dengan ciuman dan tidak lupa mengukir jejak sana sini, membuat tubuh Harry yang awalnya putih mulus kini penuh dengan tanda kiss mark merah bahkan ada beberapa yang berwarna ungu.

"Uhh... Draco" erang Harry nikmat.

Draco terus menjamah seluruh tubuh Harry hingga tangannya kini berada di bokong padat Harry dan mengelusnya dengan pelang.

"Aku akan mulai mempersiapkanmu" kata Draco.

"Mempersiapkan untuk apa ?" Tanya Harry bingung.

"Tentu saja mempersiapkanmu untuk menu utama" kata Draco yang jarinya mulai mengelus hole pink Harry yang berkerut.

"Bukannya kita sedang memperkuat ikatan mate kita saat ini, dan bukan makan?" Tanya Harry bingung dengan kening berkerut.

"Kita memang sedang memperkuat ikatan mate kita love, dan menu utama yang aku maksud itu hanya perumpamaan" jelas Draco dengan sabar.

Draco mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam hole Harry yang membuat Harry merasa tidak nyaman dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya sehingga terlihat semakin menggoda di mata Draco.

Draco menambah jarinya membuat Harry meringis sangit, Draco mencium Harry untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Harry, begitu Harry mulai rileks dan membalas ciumannya Draco mulai menggerakkan jarinya dengan gerakan menggunting dan berusaha mencari luban yang menuju rahim dan g-spotnya, begitu Draco menemukannya, Draco terus menambah jarinya hingga ke empat jarinya masuk, Draco mengeluar masukkan jarinya dengan cepat membuat Harry terus mendesah nikmat dan meliukkan tubuhnya dengan begitu menggoda -meski tanpa disadarinya- hingga akhirnya Harry mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

Draco menarik jarinya keluar dengan perlahan membuat Harry mengerang pelang karena merasa begitu kosong, Harry menggerakkan pingulnya mencari jari Draco.

"Sabar love, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih nikmat dari jariku"

"Cepat Draco, lubangku terasa sangat gatal dan panas" kata Harry.

Draco sangat terkejut atas perkataan Harry yang diucapkannya dengan wajah yang merah dan pinggul yang tidak bisa berhenti bergerak, sungguh pemandanga yang menggoda dan sangat erotis.

Dengan perlahan Draco menutun juniornya masuk kedalam hole Harry yang terbuka dan siap melahap junior Draco yang diiringi suara pekikan pelan dan setetes air mata yang jaruh disudut mata Harry.

"Tahan love, sakitnya hanya sebentar, setelah ini aku akan memberimu kenikmatan yang akan terus membuatmu menjeritkan namaku" kata Draco yang memasukkan juniornya perlahan, hingga keseluruhannya tertelan sempurna ke dalam hole Harry.

Draco mulai bergerak perlahan saat Harry memberinya tanda untuk bergerak setelah mendiamkan juniornya untuk membiasakan Harry dengan ukuran juniornya yang besar.

Gerakan Draco semakin lama semakin cepat, hingga membuat kasur mereka ikut bergerak, dan desahan Harry semakin keras setiap Draco mengenai g-spatnya membuat aktivitas mereka semakin liar dan panas.

Tidak lama kemudian Harry merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar, seperti saat dia mau pipis dan Harry juga merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perutnya, hingga akhirnya semua itu keluar dalam kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya dan tidak dapat dilukiskan dalam kata-kata, begitupun dengan Draco yang merasa semakin dekat, ditambah dengan hole Harry yang semakin menjepitnya karena klimaks yang dialaminya membuatnya semakin tidak dapat menahannya hingga akhirnya Draco mencapai klimaksnya dengan mengeluarkan semua spermanya dalam tubuh Harry meskipun rahim Harry tidak dapat menampun semuanya.

Draco menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesamping Harry tanpa melepas juniornya dari hole Harry, kemudian menarik Harry ke dalam pelukannya dan menyusul Harry yang sudah terlebih dahulu tertidur.

SJ13+2F,JSM,A4

 _TheoMione room_

"Theo" panggil Hermione.

"Hmmm"

"Aku belum mandi"

"Lalu" kata Theo terus mencium leher Hermione bahkan tangannya mulai membuka resleting gaun Hermione.

"Aku bau Theo"

"Aku suka bau mu Love"

"Tapi aku mau mandi Theo" kata Hermione dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau merasakannya bukan, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin memasuki rumahnya untuk pertama kalinya, kita akan mandi bersama setelah dia tidur atau besok setelah kita tidur" kata Theo membawa tangan Hermione ke depan celananya untuk menyentuh Theo junior membuat wajah Hermione semakin memerah.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Hermione, Theo segera menggendong bridal style Hermione dan membawanya ke kasur.

Begitu tiba di kasur Theo langsung membaringkan Hermione dan menindihnya, Theo kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi, mencium leher Hermione dan mulai membuka satu per satu kain yang melekat ditubuh mereka hingga mereka naked.

Mereka terus berciuman, seolah itu adalah ciuman terakhir mereka yang akhirnya hanya bisa terlepas oleh kebutuhan oksigen, kini ciuman Theo berpindah ke garis rahan turun ke leher dan berakhir di tengah breast Hermione.

"Aku sangat suka wangi tubuhmu Love, parfum apa yang kau pakai?" Kata Theo yang terus menelusuri tubuh Hermione dengan kecupan - kecupan kecil.

"Kami membuat parfum kami sendiri"

"Kami?" Tanya Theo yang langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ya... Kami, aku, Harry dan Ron, kami membuat parfum dari bunga - bunga yang kami sukai, dan parfum ku terbuat dari bunga aster pompom yang dicampur aroma vanilla" kata Hermione.

"Bagaimana dengan Harry dan Ron?"

"Parfum Harry terbuat dari bunga Delphinium dan aroma cokelat, kalau Ron dari bunga Daffodil dan aroma mint"

"Harry dan cokelat sungguh tidak dapat dipisahkan, dan aku pikir dia menyukai bunga lili" kata Theo dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, menghisap payudara kiri Hermione dan meremas yang satunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kamiii juga berfikiir dia menyukai bungaaa lili karena naama ibunya lili tapi kami salah, ohhh Theo ini sangat nikmat" kata Hermione dengan tangan yang terus bergerak, dari mulai mengacak - acak rambut Theo kemudian turun membelai seluruh punggung, dan mengikuti garis tulang punggung berlanjut turun ke sisi perut dan kembali naik ke kepala dan mengacak - acak rambut Theo yang sudah sangat berantakan itu.

"Kenapa berhenti Theo?" Tanya Hermione begitu Theo tidak menghisap atau meremas payudaranya lagi.

"Kau sangat menyukainnya ya..."

"Hmm" angguk Hermione malu.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini" tanya Theo sambil menggesekkan bagian intim mereka.

"Ohhh... I like it, kau hanya membuat merekah uhh saling bergesekan, tapihh mengapa ini begitu nikmat, ahhh bagaimana kalau inihh masuk ke dalam dirikuhh" kata Hermione mendesah dan mencoba menyentuh junior Theo.

"Tentu saja jauh lebih nikmat, tapi Love... Apa warna bunga aster yang kau suka" tanya Theo yang kembali mengucup seluruh tubuh Hermione dan tidak lupa memberi tanda di setiap kulit yang dilaluinya.

"Ahh akuh mmenyukai bunga aster warnah hijau, auhh bagaimana dengan mu, kau menyukai bungahh apah, auch Theo, kau menggigitnya terlalu kuat, aku yakin itu akan lama hilang selain itu kau membuatnya di tempat yang mudah terlihat" desah Hermione yang diakhiri dengan nada kesal.

"Aku memang sengaja membuatnya disitu, agar semua orang tahu kau sudah ada yang punya, dan mengenai bunga yang aku suka aku menyukai bunga... Iniii" kata Theo yang langsung menghentak juniornya masuk ke dalam tubuh Hermione tanpa persiapan.

"Aaahh, Te-Theo sa...kit" kata Hermione yang berusaha menahan perih meski akhirnya ada setetes air mata yang jatuh.

"Maaf Love, jika aku melakukannya dengan perlahan kau akan semakin sakit" kata Theo sambil mengusap air mata dan mencium pipi Hermione untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mempersiapkannya dulu, kau boleh bergerak Theo" kata Hermione setelah merasa terbiasa dengan keberadaan Theo di dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan" kata Theo yang mendapat anggukan dari Hermione.

Theo menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan dan kedua tangannya kembali meremas kedua bukit kembar Hermione dan menciumnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Hermione, setelah Theo merasa Hermione sudah terbiasa, Theo menambah kecepatannya, semakin lama semakin cepat dan keras dengan tempo yang tidak teratur.

"Ahhh ahhh Theo, kau ahhh sangat besar"

"Dan kau sangat sempit Love"

"Theo ahhh jangan lupa aahh pasang mantra kontra sep sihh"

"Ohh o oke"

"Theo ahh ahh ahhh, Theo lebihh lebih dalam"

Mereka terus bergerak seirama, berbagai macam posisi mereka lakukan hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang mereka daki bersama.

"Ahhhh THEO Aku sampai hahh hahhh" kata Hermione dengan nafas terengah.

"Se sedikit lagi"

Theo terus mengejar klimaksnya dengan semakin mempercepat hentakannya hingga beberapa hentakan kemudian akhirnya dia mencapai klimaksnya, dengan nafas terengah - engah dia menatap Hermione dengan senyum puas yang di balas Hermione juga dengan senyum, hingga akhirnya Theo menunduk dan memberi Hermione kecupan di seluruh wajahnya diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut di bibir.

Kini mereka menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka dengan saling memeluk seolah itu adalah pelukan terakhir mereka.

"Mmmm Theo, bisa kau keluarkan itu mu dari ku, aku mau mandi" kata Hermione dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dia masih ingin merasakan rumahnya yang hangat, jadi mandinya besok saja, oke" kata Theo yang semaking mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi..." Protes Hermione yang terpotong.

"Kalau protes, kita lanjut ronde ke dua" ancam Theo.

"Oh... Oke, mari kita tidur" kata Hermione cepat dan segera menutup matanya membuat Theo tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ikut menutup mata.

SJ13+2F,JSM,A4

 _RonPansy Room_

"Seperti kata Mione, wanita yang mandi pertama" kata Pansy yang langsung masuk ke kamar mandi tidak lupa membawa perlengkapan mandinya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur dari pada menunggunya selesai mandi, yang aku yakin akan sangat lama" kata Ron yang melepas jubah dan jas nya, dan langsung berbaring di atas sofa.

15 menit kemudian

"Yang benar saja, aku hanya mandi sebentar dan dia sudah tidur pulas seperti ini" kata Pansy tidak percaya.  
"Ron... Ron, bangun kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi sekarang" kata Pansy mencoba membangunkan Ron.

"Mmmm... Hay Pans, kau mandi sangat lama" kata Ron begitu bangun.  
"Aku cuma mandi lima belas menit kau bilang lama"

"Yakin cuma lima belas menit"

"Sangat yakin"

"Ya... Ya... Terserah lah, aku mau mandi dulu" kata Ron berlalu pergi.

Dengan itu Ron masuk kamar mandi tanpa melirik Pansy sama sekali, membuat Pansy kesal dan memilih masuk closed dan memakai baju tidur setelah menyiapkan baju tidur yang akan dikenakan Ron.

"Pans... Apa kau masih lama, aku mau ambil baju tidur" tanya Ron di depan closed.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan baju tidur mu di atas kasur" kata Pansy dari dalam closed.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang bersuara dan Ron segera menuju ke tempat tidur dan memakai baju yang sudah di siapkan Pansy, saat Ron menaiki kasur untuk tidur, pintu closed tiba - tiba terbuka dan memperlihatkan Pansy yang memakai lingerie dan tidak memakai pakain dalam apapun.

"Pans, apa itu baju tidurmu" kata Ron saat melihat Pansy yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan baju tidur ku" tanya Pansy begitu tiba di samping Ron.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku, hanya saja baju itu tidak menutup apa pun yang seharusnya tertutup" kata Ron tidak nyaman karena Pansy duduk dipakuannya menghadap dirinya.

"Dan bagian yang seharusnya tertutup itu dimana" tanya Pansy yang mencoba mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Ya... Bagian itu, mmmm Pansy, tolong turung dari pangkuanku" kata Ron yang berusaha menahan jarak dengan Pansy.

"Kenapa, apa aku berat" tanya Pansy yang terus mencoba mendekat dan mengusap rahang Ron.

"Tidak Pansy, aku hanya ingin kau turung, dan mari kita tidur" kata Ron menurungkan Pansy dari pangkuannya.

"Ron, kau menolakku?" Tanya Pansy dengan mata yang mulai basah.

"Tidak Pansy, aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa! Hanya menolakku begitu!" Kata Pansy marah dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir "padahal aku berpakain seperti ini hanya untuk mu, tapi kau menolakku dan malah mengajak untuk tidur, seburuk itu kah tubuh ku sehingga kau tidak menginginkan ku seperti aku menginginkan mu" kata Pansy sedih dengan berurai air mata dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar "baiklah, mari kita tidur seperti keinginanmu" lanjut Pansy kemudian berbaring dengan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Perkataan Pansy membuat Ron hanya bisa terdiam karena tidak menyangka Pansy akan melakukan hal seperti itu untuknya, untuk orang seperti dia yang tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan, setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya Ron memutuskan untuk berbaring dan masuk ke dalam selimut dan memuluk Pansy dari belakang setelah dia melepas baju tidurnya dan hanya menyisahkan boxernya yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan tonjolan yang membuat Pansy tersentak.

"Kau merasakannya bukan, dia begitu bersemangat sejak kau keluar dari closet dengan hanya memakai pakaian ini, aku menolakmu bukan karena tidak mengingikanmu, aku hanya tidak ingin kita melangkah terlalu jauh karena kita belum bertunangan seperti mereka, aku hanya ingin kita melakukannya setelah kita bertunangan dan saling mencintai, karena aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya" kata Ron panjang lebar.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal, aku tidak akan menggoda mu jika aku belum mencintaimu" kata Pansy yang membuat Ron terkejut.

"Jadi kau..."

"Ya Ron, kau telah berhasil membuatku jatuh dan tidak dapat berpaling" kata Pansy dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Pansy" kata Ron yang kini membuat Pansy terkejut.

"Ron..." Kata Pansy yang terpotong oleh ciuman dari Ron.

Dari ciuman lembut berubah menjadi ciuman penuh hasrat, tangan mereka tidak tinggal diam, mereka saling meraba, saling mengenal tubuh pasangan masing - masing, dan kini ciuman Ron telah turung keleher dan tidak lupa meninggalkan jejak di semua tempat yang dilaluinya.

Entah sejak kapan lingerie dan boxer yang tadi melekat di tubuh mereka sudah tanggal membuat tubuh mereka benar - benar polos tampa sehelai benang pun.

Ahhhh Ron..." Desah Pansy.

Saat ini Ron tengah menghisap kuat puting kanan Pansy dan tangan kanannya memelintir puting kiri Pansy, sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai bermain di daerah kewanitaan Pansy, mengusap klitorisnya dan bersiap memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Pansy, menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk, semakin lama semakin cepat.

Ohhh Ron aku sudahhh tidak kuat lagi, aku mau keluarrr" desah Pansy.

"Keluarkan saja sayang, keluarkan semuanya" kata Ron yang terus menggerakkan jarinya.

"Ahhhhh Ronnn..." Teriak Pansy begitu dia klimaks.

"Lelah?"

"Hmmmm" angguk dan gumam Pansy.

"Mau lanjut atau tidur?"

"Tentu saja lanjut, kita belum masuk ke bagian intinya"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku lansung masuk"

Ron menggesekkan kepala penisnya pada bibir vagina Pansy dan mulai memasukkan penisnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ahhh Ron, sakit..."

"Kau terlalu sempit Love, rileks supaya aku mudah masuk dan tidak membuatmu terlalu sakit" kata Ron yang berusaha memasukkan juniornya.

Pansy mencoba untuk rileks dan berhasil membuat Ron langsung melesakkan juniornya masuk hingga menabrak g-spot Pansy yang membuat mereka mengerang nikmat.

"Ron, kau bisa bergerak" kata Pansy yang mulai terbiasa dengan benda asing di dalam tubuhnya.

Begitu mendapat izin dari Pansy, Ron mulai menggerakkan juniornya keluar dan begitu tersisa kepalanya dia langsung melesakkannya cepat dan semakin cepat membuat kasur yang mereka tempati ikut bergoyang.

"Ahhhhh ahhhhh, Ron"

"I ini sungguh nikmatt, kau benar - benar sempit Love, vaginamu melahap penis ku kuat"

"Ohhhh Ron lebih cepat"

"Tentu Love, apa pun untuk mu"

"Ahhhh Ron, aaku tidak kuat lagihhh"

"Tahan Love, se sedikit lagi, bersamaan, kau sempit sekali"

Ron terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tidak beraturan dan keras hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai puncak.

"Ohhhhh RON" teriak Pansy keras.

"PANSY ahhhh" teriak Ron keras dengan menhentakkan pinggulnya keras, melesakkan penisnya jauh kedalam rahim Pansy.

Ron jatuh menindih Pansy dan langsung berguling ke sisi kanan Pansy begitu semua spermanya tidak keluar lagi, tapi tidak mencabut penisnya dari vagina Pansy, kemudian menarik Pansy ke dalam pelukannya.

"Shit, aku lupa pasang mantra kontrasepsi, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk hamil, karena kita sedang menuju perang besar, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada kalaian berdua" racau Ron yang membuat Pansy tersenyum.

"Aku fikir kau takut aku hamil di luar nikah, tapi ternyata kau takut karena akan ada perang" kata Pansy dengan senyum masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Bagi ku kau hamil sebelum atau sesudah nikah tidak ada bedanya, dan pada akhirnya akan tetap ada bayi yang keluar dari sini" kata Ron dengan diakhiri mengusap perut Pansy "yang membuat aku takut kau hamil saat perang, itu karena saat hamil sihir mu akan melindungi bayi kita membuatmu rentang diserang, dan jika kau memaksakan diri menggunakan sihir mu, hal itu tidak hanya berbahaya bagi mu tapi juga bagi bayi kita, dan aku yakin kau tidak ingin hal itu terjadi" jelas Ron yang membuat Pansy tersentuh.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Ron, aku sudah memasang mantra kontrasepsi saat di closed tadi" kata Pansy sambil mengusap rahang Ron.

"Syukurlah" kata Ron lega "karena masalah kontrasepsi selesai, kita lanjut ronde ke dua" lanjut Ron.

"Aahhh Ron"

SJ13+2F,JSM,A4

 _SiriSev room_

Di depan sebuah meja rias terlihat seorang wanita, Oops! Maksudnya seorang pria yang sedang melepas tiara emas dari kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut sehitam arang yang telah ditata dan disihir lebih panjang, setelah tiara dan kalung emas yang berbentuk ular yang menggigit batu permata black onyx terlepas dari tubuhnya, kini pria itu berusaha membuka ritsleting gaun pengantingnya yang berwarna hitam dengan susah payah, hingga akhirnya ada seseorang yang membantunya menurungkan ritsletingnya.

"apakah aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau memiliki tubuh dan kulit yang indah? " tanya Sirius setelah selesai membuka ritsleting gaun Severus dan mengusapkan tangannya pada punggung Severus yang terbuka.

" kau mengatakannya hampir setiap hari" jawab Severus menatap Sirius dari cermin dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya lagi, betapa indahnya dirimu" kata Sirius yang langsung memeluk Severus dari belakang.

Sirius mulai mencium pundak Severus yang terbuka dan tangan yang mulai merayap naik dengan niat menurunkan kain yang ada pada dada Severus.

Severus segera menahan tangan Sirius yang mulai nakal dan melepas pelukan Sirius dari tubuhnya dan kemudian berbalik untuk menatap kedua mata kelam Sirius.

"Apa kau lupa, kalau saat ini kau tengah di hukum"

"tidak bisakah kau memberi pengecualian untuk malam ini, malam ini malam pengantin kita" kata Sirius sedih.

"Hukuman tetaplah hukuman, jadi nikmatilah hukumanmu" kata Severus yang kemudian berjalan ke closed untuk ganti baju "aku akan ganti baju dulu dan ingin segera tidur, baju tidurmu sudah aku siapkan diatas kasur" lanjut Severus sebelum menghilang dibalik closed.

'Sungguh malam diriku' pikir Sirius.

Begitu Severus keluar dari closed, Severus langsung naik kekasur untuk segera tidur dengan menghadap ke tembok, Sirius kemudian naik menyusul begitu Sirius setelah berganti baju tidur.

"Sevee, bisakah aku memelukmu?"

"tentu, kemarilah"

"Selamat tidur Sevee, aku mencintaimu"

"aku juga me cintaimu Sirius"

SJ13+2F,JSM,A4

 _Keesokan paginya_

Pagi yang cerah untuk hari yang luar biasa bagi orang-orang yang ada di Malfoy manor yang telihat sibuk dengan beberap orang yang mulai menyajikan sarapan untuk pasangan masing-masing, semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang makan kecuali DraRry yang belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"pagi dad, apa tidur mu nyenyak?" tanya Narcissa.

"Tentu saja tidurku nyenyak" kata Tom

"Benarkah, lalu siapa yang aku dengar mendesah dan melakukan onani didepan foto mom?" tanya Lucius yang berusaha menahan tawanya seperti yang lainnya, yang membuat Tom kesal atas perkataan anak tunggalnya itu.

"Apa itu onani?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba yang membuat semua yang ada disana kaget.

Tbc

Sulawesi Selatang

Pinrang, 07-04-2018


End file.
